Dead at Heart
by Rui Uchikaze
Summary: Kim Ryeowook seorang gadis yang terperangkap dalam kenangan cinta masa lalu, namun suatu hari sebuah uluran hangat datang menyapanya dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki bayangan orang yang ia cintai. Akankah Ryeowook menyambut uluran tangan itu atau ia akan terus terperangkap dalam masa lalunya? KyuWook, GS, RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Gendreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary: 'Walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melaksanakannya, itu janjiku untukmu saudaraku. Kau tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum terlelap dalam tenang.**

Saat kepergianmu yang menghantamku

Membuat semua seakan hancur dan tak kembali

Saat dia datang ke kehidupanku layaknya engkau

Sanggupkah aku bertahan untuk cintamu

**Kim Ryeowook**

Alunan piano terdengar indah memecah keheningan malam di salah satu rumah di perumahan mewah di daerah elit di kota Seoul, tak ada binatang malam yang bersuara seakan tak ingin merusak simfoni merdu yang tercipta dari rangkaian tuts dari tangan lentik seorang gadis cantik yang tampak syahdu memainkan piano putihnya yang berada di sebuah ruangan kosong, hanya ada piano diruangan itu. Matanya terpejam mencoba menyalurkan segala rasa yang ada dalam hatinya melalui alunan indah namun menyayat. Semua perasaan yang telah menumpuk oleh waktu seakan tercurah dalam dentingan piano, rasa cintanya,rindunya dan putus asanya akan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia gapai lagi. Rambut coklatnya tersibak oleh angin malam yang berhembus lewat pintu balkon yang terbuka menunjukkan paras cantik sang gadis muda bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

" Ini sudah larut Wookie pabbo, sampai kapan kau akan memainkan benda berisik itu, hah…" tampak seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan memasuki ruangan kosong yang digunakan gadis itu bermain piano..

Ryeowook menghentikan permainannya saat terdengar intrupsi dari kakak tercintanya itu. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat wajah kakaknya yang memang kelihatan mengantuk terlihat dari matanya yang merah dan muka yang meski tetap cantik atau tampan namun nampak sedikit berantakan. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia tahu semua kata-kata 'manis' sang kakak adalah berbanding terbalik. Ia berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang kini nampak mengucek matanya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur, Jaljayo Heechul Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook pada Heechul , tak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada pipi kiri Heechul.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan hah..!" teriak Heechul yang tak terima mendapat kecupan manis dari Ryeowook, sedang Ryewook sendiri langsung kabur dari ruangan yang memiliki balkon yang memanjang hingga depan kamarnya dan Heechul. Heechul menggerutu pelan namun seuntai senyum nampak pada wajah yang bisa dibilang cantik itu ketika terdengar suara tawa dari Ryeowook yang mungkin kini telah masuk kamarnya yang terletak di samping ruangan ini. Entah tawa bahagia atau tawa hampa yang sering di perlihatkan Ryeowook, tapi yang pasti Heechul telah berusaha membuat adiknya tertawa lagi.

Wajah Heechul perlahan berubah sendu memikirkan sang adik yang tak pernah dilingkupi kebahagiaan lagi, sejak semua bahagianya telah direnggut oleh waktu yang kejam. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Ryeowook seperti dulu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Wookie-ah?" Tanya Heechul yang lebih ditujukan pada sang waktu, sampai kapan adiknya akan terus diselimuti duka tak ada habisnya seperti ini. Padahal yang ia pinta sangatlah sederhana, ia hanya ingin 'adik manis kecilnya' kembali.

/…

/…

Gema langkah cepat terdengar dikoridor sekolah, tampak seorang pemuda berambut coklat almond yang tengah sedikit berlari seraya mengumpat, entah pada siapa umpatan itu ditujukan. Sambil berlari kecil ia menatap jam hitam mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 07.10 ia mengumpat lagi. Saat ini pemuda tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu harus segera menuju kelasnya di lantai dua kalau tak ingin terkena masalah dari Kangta Songsaenim yang terkenal tegas dan tak menolerir segala bentuk pelanggaran itu.

Ia tak takut pada Kangta Songsaenim , benar tak ada kalimat takut dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seorang Evil sejati itu namun ia tak ingin merusak citra keluarga Cho yang terkenal dalam dunia pendidikan selain itu terlambat di saat status anak baru masih melekat pada dirimu bukanlah sesuatu yang keren.

'Ini semua gara-gara Siwon Hyung, kenapa harus selama itu dikamar mandi' keluh Kyuhyun. Namun nampaknya kesialan masih saja membayangi bungsu dalam keluarga Cho itu buktinya..

'bruk'

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan ketika merasakan ngilu disalah satu bahunya setelah insiden tabrakan yang baru saja di alaminya.

"Joesonghamnida.." ucap orang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada kata keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tidak dengan kalimat gumamannya atau tatapan mematikan yang biasanya akan dirasakan orang yang membuat masalah dengan seorang EvilKyu. Tapi kali ini hanya ada raut wajah terpaku mungkin bukan karena raut wajahnya tetap datar, mata yang terpaku menatap sosok dihadapannya.

"Joesonghamnida.." ucap orang yang ditabrak itu lagi dengan menundukan kepala sejenak dan beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhun yang masih terpaku.

Sedang Kyuhyun nampaknya masih belum ingin beranjak dari kegiatan melamunnya.

'Rambut coklat, pipi tirus, dengan mata coklat hangat mungkinkah dia. Lebih baik aku pastikan dulu.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

/…

/…

"Beruntung sekali kau Evil." Ucap seorang lelaki berambut hitam dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan sinis namun tatapan mata polosnya menyamarkan kesinisan itu.

"Ha..ha Tak ada kata beruntung dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Kyuhyun, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai indah atau lebih tepat mengejek yang ditujukan pada pemuda bernama Lee Donghae tersebut. Donghae memajukan bibirnya nampak masih sebal pada Kangta Songsaenim karena memperbolehkan Kyuhyun mengikuti pelajaran dengan mudahnya, sedangkan dulu ketika ia terlambat diminta untuk push up tak lupa dengan surat izin dari songsaenim yang sedang piket. Dan semakin sial karena songsaenim yang sedang piket adalah Kim Chan songsaenim yang merupakan songsaenim teraneh dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana cara ia untuk mendapatkan surat izin tanpa kekurangan sesuatu hal.

"Ya..ya." jawab Donghae dengan memutarkan matanya tampak sudah terbiasa dengan watak teman lamanya ketika di Busan dulu itu.

Keheningan tampak bertahan diantara mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing atau sibuk menikmati kegiatan balas membalas sms disertai tawa tak jelas seperti yang dilakukan Donghae sekarang. Kyuhyun yang melihat kelakuan Donghae hanya mendengus geli tak menyangka hyungnya bisa segila itu, hah cinta memang membuat semua orang gila.

"Hyung aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mempause kekasih hatinya yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

Donghae mendengus geli, seorang Kyuhyun meminta tolong padanya apakah dunia ini memang benar-benar sudah terbalik.?

"Aku serius, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu aku baru di Seoul ini hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius yang tak biasanya ia gunakan.

Melihat keseriusan dimata Kyuhyun Donghaepun akhirnya mengerti sekarang.

"Baiklah siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyu.

"Kau memang jeli Hyung, aku mencari seorang gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook. Kemungkinan besar dia juga sekolah disini." Jawab Kyuhyun, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar siapa yang tengah dicarinya itu.

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Untuk menjalankan amanat dari seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, ia yakin Kyuhyun takkan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti gadis itu. Ia mengenal sahabatnya dengan baik tentu saja.

/..

/..

Dentingan lagu 'Missing You' menggema di ruang tempat pertunjukan musik yang sepi karena ruangan itu memang hanya digunakan saat acara-acara tertentu saja dan pelajaran memang sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Tampak Ryeowook yang sedang memainkan piano dengan indah, jari-jarinya yang lentik tampak menari diatas tuts-tuts piano hitam yang menghadap langsung pada penonton.

Mata indah coklat hangatnya tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya membiarkan hatinya yang berbicara, menyampaikan segala asa kerinduan mendalam dengan musik yang di mainkannya. Mencoba menyampaikan semua rasa kehilangan yang membuatnya terkubur dalam masa lalu yang ia harap bisa terulang kembali.

Tampak disudut ruangan seseorang yang mengawasi Ryeowook yang nampak meresapi permainan pianonya, mata hitam kelam itu melihat Ryeowook dengan sorot sedih karena ia tahu Ryeowook yang dikenalnya dulu bukan seperti ini. Bukan seperti gadis yang penyakitan sehingga tak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Ryewook yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini, 'adik' yang ia sayangi bukan manusia tanpa jiwa seperti ini.

Plok… plok….

Lelaki bernama Kim Kibum itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju ke panggung ketika Ryeowook selesai memainkan lagu indahnya.

"Kibum Oppa…"

/..

/..

"Kapan Oppa kembali?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum, mereka sedang berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor yang memang sudah sepi.

"Kemarin, aku tak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku terlalu lama." Jawab Kibum seraya mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya sembari menata rambutnya yang berantakan. Tapi ia senang, kakaknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar membuatnya rindu.

"Seharusnya Oppa belajar yang rajin, bukankah hal langka bisa belajar dengan seorang arsitektur terkenal secara langsung, itu pengalaman yang hebat bukan?"

Kibum memang baru kembali setelah satu bulan pergi ke Roma untuk belajar arsitektur disana. Itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi orang yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, bukan rata-rata diatas seperti author ini –baiklah abaikan-.

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku harus segera kembali aku tak bisa meninggalkan tugasku sebagai ketua OSIS terlalu lama. Lalu mengapa kau masih seperti ini, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan berusaha?" Tanya Kibum tandas, ia berhenti dan menghadap pada Ryeowook yang hanya diam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya bukan, sangat mencintainya. Tapi kau juga harus terus berjalan Wookie-ah, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu kau kehilangannya, aku juga kehilangan dia. Dia sahabatku sahabat baikku, kau harus kuat ini sudah hampir 2 tahun kau harus bangkit untuk orang yang kau sayangi. Untuk Heechul Hyung yang selalu ada disampingmu." Ucap Kibum tegas dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri yang menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi aliran air mata yang kini telah mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya.

Ryewook tahu ia harus bangkit, ia sudah mencoba tapi ia tak pernah menemukan jalan terangnya. Ia tahu, ia banyak merepotkan banyak orang terutama Heechul, kakak yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya, menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun terlalu sulit semua hidupnya terlampau telah ia sandarkan pada masa lalu yang memabukkannya bukan karena hanya dia yang telah pergi tapi juga masa lalu kelam yang tak pernah bisa ia hapuskan.

Ryeowook menatap langit biru yang mulai dihiasi jingga merah yang menghiasi langit, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana pada dirinya dan perasaan yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Ia menarik napas pelan, dan menghapus jejak air matanya mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi tanpa penghuni itu.

/..

/..

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tamu apartemennya memang sepi karena kakak 'tercintanya' sedang tidak berada di rumah. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan Donghae beberapa saat lalu. Ia tak habis piker bagaimana seseorang bisa merubah hidupnya hanya demi cinta, hanya karena kehilangan cinta. Kyuhyunpun hanya mendengus geli tak mengerti.

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berkumpul di sebuah café dekat sekolahnya, Kyuhyun tampak menikmati PSP kesayangannya tak menghiraukan makanan yang tengah dihidangkan dihadapannya dan Donghae yang tampak sibuk mengotak atik laptopnya dengan serius.

"Selesai, akhirnya sampai juga" Teriak Donghae tentu saja tidak terlalu keras karena ia tak mau jadi bahan tontonan masa tentunya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang mengarahkan laptopnya padanya. Terpampang jelas semua tentang Kim Ryeowook mulai dari akta kelahiran, silsilah kelurga, hingga semua riwayat hidupnya.

"Kau menyusup ke data sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk membaca semua hal tentang Ryeowook.

"He..he iya, mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Donghae sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Bukankah aku hebat Evil?" Tanya Donghae pamer.

"Ya..ya tapi kenapa pintarmu hanya kadang-kadang Hyung." Balas Kyuhyun diiringi tawa yang menghasilkan wajah manyun Donghae yang diejek Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan ini Hyung? Bagaimana dengan kesehariannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak begitu mengenal dekat Ryeowook-sii tapi ia sangat terkenal dengan segala prestasi yang ia raih dalam hal bermusik. Dia sangat hebat dalam bermain piano, aku sampai merinding mendengarnya bermain di konser seni tahun lalu."

"Untuk lebih dari itu aku tidak tahu, ia cukup ramah pada orang lain kepribadiannya tertutup meski ia terlihat cukup ceria diluar. Dan satu lagi entah mengapa setiap melihat matanya aku melihat pancaraan yang berbeda seperti seseorang yang terluka terlalu dalam. Ya seperti itulah, kau tahu aku pintar dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang." Jelas Donghae yang mulai meminum jus yang ia pesan mungkin ia lelah berbicara panjang lebar.

Sedang Kyuhyun tampak sedang menganalisa semua perkataan yang di ucapkan Donghae.

"Bagaimana dengan menyanyai?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menyanyi? Tak pernah ada yang mendengar nyanyiannya selama ini. Disetiap pelajaran vocal ia hanya mengikuti pelajaran saja, tak pernah mempraktekkannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa terhindar dari masalah."

"Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa bertanya pada Hyuki chagi. Ia teman Ryewook-sii sejak Sekolah dasar." Ucap Dongahe yang kini beralih ke nasi goreng kimchi yang tampaknya akan segera mendingin jika tak segera dimakannya.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, bagaimana semua data yang diperolehnya begitu bertolak belakang. Bukankah Ryeowook adalah gadis yang ceria, hiperaktif, dan sangat suka menyanyi bukan tertutup dan master piano.

Kyuhyun menghirup napas dalam mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

'Walau bagaimanapun aku akan tetap melaksanakannya, itu janjiku untukmu saudaraku. Kau tenang saja aku akan mengembalikannya' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum terlelap dalam tenang.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana apakah ini sudah pantas aku sajikan, hehehe… sebenernya aku agak ragu tapi akhirnya aku update juga, fanfic ini juga udah pernah aku update di fandom Naruto tapi karena aku juga ingin meramaikan fandom screenplay aku update juga disini.

Fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk EfRyeo, bagaimana chagi sudahkah sesuai seleramu hahaha…

.Aku ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang udah mau membuka, membaca fic ini. And Riview please…!


	2. Chapter 2

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :**** "Dengar Wookie-ah, jika kau membutuhkanku. Dimanapun kau berada, kapanpun itu panggil aku. Dan aku akan datang padamu." / ****"Kim Ryeowook, tunggulah kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sebelum menjalankan motornya membelah heningnya malam di perumahan tempat tinggal Ryeowook.**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

**2. THE SECRET**

Kyuhyun menatap kumpulan foto yang ada di tangannya, setiap pose di foto itu memang berbeda tapi semuanya menggambarkan kebahagiaan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Ada rasa iri dari hati Kyuhyun melihat foto Kim Ryeowook dengan 'kakaknya', tapi disisi lain ia ingin melihat senyum itu dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari Ryeowook secara langsung di kehidupan ini, ada sesuatu yang kuat menyeruak dalam keegoisan rasa ingin membuat Ryeowook kembali seperti dulu bukan hanya untuk 'kakaknya' tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Kim Ryeowook, aku janji.' Kyuhyun meletakkan kumpulan foto itu kembali ke amplop yang baru saja datang bersama barang-barangnya dari Busan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur hangat yang ada di kamarnya, menutup matanya perlahan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Tok…Tok..Tok..

"Kyu, ada telepon dari Busan untukmu." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan kasur hangatnya menuju kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dari siapa Hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Dari Eomma, kau terima dulu aku pergi sebentar ne?" Ucap Siwon dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menjawab telepon.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Angin musim gugur berhembus dingin menerbangkan helaian helaian daun maple yang mulai menguning. Ryeowook merapatkan syal coklatnya lebih erat melingkari lehernya, tangan kecilnya memasuki sweater krimnya mencoba meraih kehangatan.

Ia melangkah pelan menyusuri taman penuh kenangan dalam hidupnya, setiap pandangannya seolah menampilkan flashback masa lalu yang berputar bagaikan kaset yang tak berujung. Matanya menatap sendu sebuah bangku yang bernaung dibawah lindungan sebuah pohon maple yang telah berumur tua.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris menatap bangku itu, masih dapat ia lihat bayangan masa kecilnya disana. Masa dimana semua kebahagiaan tertumpah dalam hidupnya, tak ada cacat, tak ada kurang semuanya begitu terasa indah bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan itu.

Ryeowook memposisikan diri dibangku itu,tempat dimana dulu sang Eomma biasanya akan mengawasinya dan Heechul yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan tawa riang. Meski pada akhirnya Ia akan bersembunyi dipelukan ibunya ketika tak sanggup lagi berlari, diiringi Heechul yang berteriak kesal dan mengatainya itu terjadi sang Eomma akan mengacak rambut sang anak sulung yang mendengus kesal disertai tawa merdu yang dirindukannya. Ia tahu kalau sejak dulu ia memang selalu cengeng dan penakut, ia selalu berdiri tersembunyi dibelakang orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum sedih mengingat semua kenangan yang berputar dikepalanya. Ryeowook menyentuh pohon maple tua yang menjadi saksi perubahan hidupnya itu. Ia menyusuri jengkal permukaan pohon itu, hingga berakhir pada sebuah ukuran. Ukiran yang dibuatnya dua tahun yang lalu, ukirannya dan sang cinta.

R LOVE J

Ukiran yang dikikisnya sedikit demi sedikit dulu bersama sang belahan jiwa yang selalu menemaninya, tempat bergantung asanya yang tersisa. Belahan jiwa yang kini menghilang dari sisinya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama cintanya yang bahkan masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

Ryeowwok terisak pelan, semuanya begitu melukainya. Tak ada Eomma yang memeluknya hangat atau sang belahan jiwa yang akan menyanyikan senandung lembut untuk menghiburnya. Ya kini hanya ada dia dan lukanya.

/…

/…

Senandung instrument piano 'believe' terdengar pelan, Ryeowook meraba kantong sweaternya lebih dalam untuk mengambil HPnya yang tadi berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo" Sapa Ryeowook.

"Kau ada dimana?" Sebuah suara jutek yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Naruto.

"Aku ada ditaman, ada apa Oppa?"

"Belikan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan aku lapar, kalau tidak kau belanja saja." Ucap Heechul yang tampak sedang mengunyah sesuatu diseberang sana.

"Didekat rumah ada restaurant Oppa. Kenapa tak kesana saja?"

"Apa kau tak tahu udara sangat dingin. Aku tak mau mati hipotermia hanya untuk pergi kesana." Jawab Heechul tak masuk akal.

Sedang Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar alas an bodoh itu, mana ada orang terkena hipotermia hanya karena angin musim gugur. Kecuali karena orang itu sedang gila.

"Ne.. Aku akan membeli sesuatu dan sekalian belanja untuk persediaan" Ucap Ryeowook kemudian memutuskan sambungannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil menatap langit sore yang sedikit gelap karena awan, sekarang ia tahu apa alasannya masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Heechul oppanya, satu-satunya orang tersisa yang mampu membuatnya merasa sedikit rasa bahagia yang ia kira tak lagi ia rasakan. Ya, hanya Heechul. Kakak tercintanya.

/..

/..

Ryeowook tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari taman tempatnya tadi. Uap dingin mengepul dari mulutnya menandakan suhu semakin dingin di Seoul saat diatas sana mulai menggelap hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya jingga yang tersisa dari sang surya yang kembali ke peraduannya.

"Dingin sekali malam ini." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggosok gosok tangannya.

Ryeowook mulai menyusuri gang kecil jalan pintas menuju halte menuju ke perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka melewati jalan ini, tapi bagaimana lagi Heechul pasti menunggunya sekarang dan ia tahu Oppa nya tak pernah suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Ryeowook menambah kecepatan langkahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan tajam. Semua terbukti dengan adanya dua orang berandalan yang kini talah menghadang langkahnya.

"Hai gadis cantik." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka dan memegang dagu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segera saja menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu, dan mencoba menjauh.

"Kasar sekali eh."

"Jangan bermain lagi Zen. Hei bocah, cepat serahkan dompetmu." Ryeowook semakin berjalan mundur melihat mereka semakin mendekatinya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan tolong aku.'

"**Dengar Wookie-ah, jika kau membutuhkanku. Dimanapun kau berada, kapanpun itu panggil aku. Dan aku akan datang padamu."**

"**Baiklah, mulai sekarang setiap detikku aku akan selalu memanggil Oppa. Agar Oppa selalu disampingku dan menemaniku."**

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu Oppa akan selalu disamping Wookie chagi. Selamanya ."**

"**Yaksok ?"**

"**Yaksoke.."**

'Oppa? Tuhan bolehkah aku percaya lagi dan berharap ia datang?'

"Hah lama. Cepat pukul saja dan ambil dompetnya." Ucap salah satu preman bersiap memukul Ryeowook.

'Oppa tolong aku.' Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah memejamkan mata, berharap pukulan yang dirasa takkan terlalu sakit.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasa Ryeowook, yang ada hanya suara bedebam aneh. Ia memberanikan diri membuka mata, dan yang ia lihat preman yang tadi hendak menyerangnya tengah terkapar dijalan.

"Hei kau, ayo pergi. Kau tak mau menunggu mereka bangun dan memalakmu lagikan?" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dan berambut coklat almond, mungkin orang itu yang telah menolongnya.

"Ah ? Nde." Entah mengapa Ryeowook percaya dan menyusul pemuda itu kearah sebuah motor hitam tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ryeowook bisa melihat darah mulai keluar dari tangan pemuda yang kini tengah menaiki motor itu namun ia hanya diam dan mengikuti jejak pemuda itu untuk naik ke atas motor.

"Pegangan." Ucap pemuda yang mungkin kalian kenal dengan nama Kyuhyun itu, setelah dirasanya Ryeowook telah naik ke atas motornya. Kyuhyun segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan agak tidak normal, sehingga membuat pegangan kecil Ryeowook pada jaketnya berubah menjadi pelukan.

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Pemuda ini entah mengapa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, mungkin hanya seseorang yang pernah kulihat disekolah, aku memang jarang bergaul. Ya, yang kulakukan hanya menutup diri setelah dia pergi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa menembus tembok dingin yang selalu ku bangun disekitarku, mencoba menghalangi setiap pehatian atau keinginan orang lain untuk mengenalku. Aku tak tahu mengapa yang aku tahu, aku tak bisa tanpanya.

'Oppa.'

Aku bisa merasakan rasa sedikit tak nyaman merasuk dalam hatiku menyadari yang datang menolong bukan dia, atau mungkin memang aku harus aku harus memulai hidupku yang baru, hidup yang lebih bahagia untuk orang-orang yang menyayangiku seperti yang dikatakan Kibum Oppa, jawabannya aku tak tahu aku terlalu takut untuk membuka lagi, aku takut kehilangan lagi.

Aku menghapus pelan pipiku yang terasa sedikit basah, entah mengapa aku jadi sangat cengeng hari ini.

"Kita berhenti sebentar." sebuah suara menyentakku, suara orang yang tengah ku peluk pinggangnya. Aku hanya mengangguk meski ku yakin ia tak bisa melihat anggukanku.

Kami berhenti disuatu taman, ia nampak memegang tangannya yang berdarah. Aku putuskan untuk turun dari motor itu dan menariknya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin. Aku menggulung lengan jaket yang ia gunakan, tak ada respon darinya hanya ada jengitan kecil saat tak sengaja mengenai lukanya. Aku melihat luka memanjang di lengannya, tak terlalu dalam tapi cukup untuk mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Aku mengeluarkan air dan tissue dari kantong belanjaanku.

"Tahan sebentar." Aku mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan air dan tissue itu, ia tak bersuara dan itu lebih baik aku tak tahu apa yang ingin ku katakan padanya.

"Selesai." Ucapku setelah aku membalut luka itu dengan sarung tangan yang ku bawa, setidaknya bisa menghambat keluarnya darah.

**END RYEOWOOK POV**

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku hanya melihatnya tak bereaksi, melihat wajah seriusnya merawat lukaku sungguh menyenangkan. Aku sekarang menyadari ternyata gadis dihadapanku memang sangat cantik, memang tak salah jika Hyung jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Kenyataan itu sedikit menohokku, gadis dihadapanku adalah kekasih Hyungku orang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi aku tak bisa menolak ataupun menepis jika ada getar aneh yang aku rasakan saat aku bersama dengannya. Aku bisa merasakan tulang pipiku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, bukan senyuman seringai seperti biasanya tapi senyuman tulus yang aku berikan untuknya meski aku tahu ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Selesai." Ucapnya, aku bisa melihat senyum puas tercetak diwajahnya. Nampaknya ia puas dengan hasil pengobatannya.

"Gomawo.." Ucapku, kembali menutup lengan jaketku yang tadi ia buka.

"Ah, jangan berterima kasih. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Gamsahamnida.." Jawabnya.

Aku melihat wajah cantiknya menatap tenang kearah langit yang gelap tanpa bintang, asap sedikit mengepul setiap ia menghembuskan napasnya. Aku melepaskan jaketku menyampirkannya ke bahu gadis yang nampak ringkih dihadapanku.

Ia menatapku terkejut saat aku memakaikan jaket hitamku.

"Tak apa, kau pasti kedinginan meski sudah memakai sweater itu." Ucapku padanya.

**END KYUHYUN POV**

**/.. **

**/..**

Mereka saat baru saja tiba didepan salah satu rumah diperumahan tempat Ryeowook dan Heechul tinggal. Apa kalian tak bertanya mengapa mereka tak tinggal di KIM mansion yang pastinya masih mampu menumpang mereka berdua. Tentu saja karena semua tak sama lagi.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, hmm.."

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-sii. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi jika tak ada dirimu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Ryeowook seraya merendahkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bangapseumnida Kyuhyun-sii ." Ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit senyum, tentu saja hanya untuk menunjukkan kesopanaan pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Hn. Masuklah." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Kyuhyun-sii." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlalu memasuki gerbang rumahnya.

Kyuhyun memandang kepergian Ryeowook memasuki pagar tinggi kediamannya, ia bisa lihat perbedaan itu. Senyum Ryeowook yang tadi dilihatnya sangat berbeda, tak seperti senyum indah yang dilihatnya disemua foto yang ditunjukkan sepupunya.

"Kim Ryeowook, tunggulah kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat sebelum menjalankan motornya membelah heningnya malam di perumahan tempat tinggal Ryeowook.

/..

/..

Ryeowook melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah ketika sampai di ruang tengah yang berdesain tradisional Jepang dengan sentuhan lantai tatami dan berbagai peralatan yang berbau tradisional. Tak seperti ruang tamu yang tadi dilewatinya yang berdesain modern klasik .

Tentu saja semua ini Heechul yang mendesainnya, sebagai seorang mahasiswa arsitektur ini merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

Dilihatnya Heechul baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah mug yang nampaknya berisi coklat hangat.

"Aku pulang, Oppa." Salam Ryeowook kemudian meletakkan belanjaan disebuah meja rendah yang cukup penuh dengan miniature rumah yang dibuat Heechul dan kerangaka lain yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Ryeowook mendudukan diri disalah satu zaisu yang tersedia, melihat kertas rancangan Heechul dan mulai menyusun kerangka yang lain dengan lem yang tergeletak di meja. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Ryeowook bisa melakukannya, karena memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Ryeowook untuk membantu Heechul seperti ini.

Melihat adiknya mulai menekuni acaranya, Heechul ikut mendudukan diri dizaisu sebelah kanan Ryeowook mulai melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Ryeowook mwlanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kau membuatku kelaparan menunggumu. Untung akau memesan pizza delivery." Ucap Heechul dengan nada khasnya disela-sela pekerjaannya, dapat Ryeowook lihat 1 kotak pizza jumbo tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Mianhae Oppa. Ada sedikit masalah yang terjadi dalam perjalanan pulang tadi."

"Masalah? Kau melihat bazar makanan dan terlalu sibuk menanyakan resep dan mencicipinya hingga lupa waktu lagi eh ?" ucap Heechul dengan nada sakratis, tampaknya mood Heechul benar-benar sedang tak baik.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Heechul. Dulu memang dia pernah melupakan perintah Heechul dikarenakan melihat bazar makanan dan sibuk mencicipi dan bertanya resep disana hingga lupa waktu. Dan hasilnya ia harus merasakan balasan dari Heechul yang dengan tidak berperikeadikan sama sekali hah abaikan saja.

"Tidak, aku sudah kapok dengan itu. Ada preman yang menghadangku diperjalanan pulang tadi." Ucap Ryeowook sambil meregangkan tangannya ketika replica rumah yang dibuat Heechul selesai.

"Preman mana yang beraninya menahan makananku dan menghambat pekerjaanku. Akanku buat mereka menyesal karena membuatku harus membuat coklat panas sendiri."

"Gwenchanayo Oppa, tadi ada orang yang menolongku." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian meminum coklat panas yang tadi dibawa Heechul.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, hei itu coklatku." Teriak Heechul melihat gelasnya telah berpindah tangan ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya sudah aku pergi saja." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum beranjak.

"Tunggu, siapa yang menolongmu?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Rahasia, weeekkk.." ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau ya."Ucap Heechul seraya mengejar Ryeowook, melakukan yang dulu sering mereka kerjakan dimasa kecil mereka.

"Kena kau sekarang. Awas kau ya, aku takkan mengampunimu." Ucap Heechul yang berhasil menangkap Ryeowook dan mulai mengelitikinya. Sedang Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa lepas ketika rasa geli melanda daerah sekitar perut dan pinggangnya itu.

"Ha..ha..ha.., ampun Oppa ampun. Ha..ha…" pinta Ryeowook disela-sela tawanya.

Heechul menghentikan kelitikannya pada perut Ryeowook, ditatapnya wajah sang adik teduh. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat tawa Ryeowook yang jarang sekali dilihatnya 2 tahun terakhir.

Sedang Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan mendongak melihat wajah sang kakak yang melihatnya teduh. Melihat tatapan itu ingin sekali ia memeluk sang kakak mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kau tahu Wookie-ah, kau jelek sekali ketika tertawa." Ucap Heechul seraya membingkai kedua sisi wajah Ryeowook dan menatap mata indah itu dalam.

Ryeowook segera saja memeluk Heechul, membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang sang kakak. Menghirup aroma tubuh orang selalu menemani dan melindunginya.

"Mianhae Oppa, Jeongmal Mianhae yo. Aku selalu merepotkan Oppa." Ryeowook mulai terisak, sedang Heechul hanya bisa memeluk tubuh rapuh sang adik kesayangan. Mencoba memberitahu kalau ia akan selalu disamping Ryeowook, melindunginya dengan segala hal yang ia bisa.

/..

/..

Di sebuah café tampak seorang gadis manis tengah menyesap cappuccino, ia tengah menunggu sahabat kekasihnya disini. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya berharap rasa dingin yang menderanya sedikit berkurang.

"Eunhyuk-ah maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Kyuhyun mendudukan diri dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau meminta maaf Evil, wah beruntungnya aku." Ucap Eunhyuk seraya tertawa, sungguh ia puas mengejek Evil dihadapannya ini.

"Tega sekali kau Noona, aku ini masih tahu sopan santun." Balas Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut, memang ia bukan manusia apa.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Kyuhyun serius, kali ini semua menyangkut masa depan sahabatnya ia harus memberi keputusan yang baik.

"Apa kau serius Kyuhyun-ah..?" Tanyanya pada Kyuhyun ambigu, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun mengerti mereka telah membahas hal ini sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh harap dari ucapannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini memang yang terbaik. Aku ingin melihat sahabat baikku tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk, tak ada lagi nada bergurau. Yang sekarang ada di benaknya adalah bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan senyuman sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana perubahan Ryeowook-sii setelah ia pergi. Dan selanjutnya akan kujelaskan bagaimana langkah yang akan kita tempuh." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk memulai ceritanya, bagaimana Ryeowook yang dulunya begitu ceria dan kuat menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Bagaimana sahabat manisnya yang dulu sehangat mentari mendinginkan hatinya membuat tembok tinggi tak kasat mata dikehidupannya.

/..

/..

"**Kau anak pembawa sial, kau penyebab Leeteuk pergi. Pergi kau dari hadapanku, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**

"Tidak Appa, jangan salahkan aku jangan."

"**Wookie-ah jika aku tak ada disampingmu kau harus baik-baik saja. Kau tidak boleh tenggelam lagi."**

"Tidak jangan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak bisa berdiri tanpamu, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Eomma. Jangan kumohon…"

"Jangan pergi." Ryeowook terbangun dari mimpinya, lagi lagi seperti ini terbangun ditengah malam sendiri dalam tangis.

"Hiks.. hiks." Ryeowook meremas piyamanya keras tepat didadanya, rasanya sesak. Napasnya tersenggal disela-sela tangisannya.

"Tuhan, apa aku begitu dosa? Kapan semua ini berakhir Tuhan. Aku sakit,ku mohon dengarkan aku Tuhan." Tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi, ia merasa ia tak sanggup sungguh tak sanggup. Dia ingin bangkit tapi bagaimana jika semua ini terus menghantuinya.

Ryeowook menatap lemari pendek disebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Ia menatap rindu benda yang ternyata sebuah pigura itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku terlalu bergantung padamu Oppa." Ryeowook hanya bisa bertanya meski ia tahu hanya Tuhan yang tahu semua alasannya.

Ryeowook mulai membaringkan diri bersama pigura itu.

"Mengapa kau pergi?"

Di pigura itu tampak foto dua orang yang saling berpelukan. Sang gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Ryeowook tengah memegang topi dengan tangan kiri dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya nakal. Sedangkan sang laki-laki merangkul bahu Ryeowook seraya tersenyum simpul, wajahnya tampak tampan dengan bingkai surai coklat kemerahannya.

"Yesung Oppa." Igau Ryeowook dalam tidurnya.

TBC

OK, chapter dua selesai. Maaf agak lama ada sedikit hambatan tak terduga ha..ha..ha.. Semua telah dibuka dichapter ini siapakah 'dia', penyebab Ryeowook bersifat seperti ini. Aku akan beri penjelasan sedikit disini karena aku agak kesusahan menyisipkan penjelasan dicerita yang sedih.

Kyuhyun dkk disini sekolah disebuah sekolah seni yang terdiri dari 4 gedung dan setiap gedung ditempati 2 jurusan masing-masing gedung ada perpustakaan dan kantinnya -mewah banget-

barat: jurusan seni music dan drama/acting

selatan :seni kriya dan tari

timur : fotografi dan arsitektur

utara : ruang guru, TU, kantor kepala sekolah, dan aula pertunjukan dan tempat pameran.

Nah sekian penjelasannya, sekarang balesan riview….

Raincluster : udah dilanjut semoga memuaskan.. ^^

Aidagracilla29 : pendek ya? Udah sedikit dipanjangin kok, tapi dikit he..he.. udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Saranghaejinki : udah dibuka diatas he..he.. udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Zakurafrezee : semua udah dijawab diatas, udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Devi AF : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

SparKSomniAo321 : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Rye : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

N.s aka I.v : udah dijawab diatas, udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Park chaesoo : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Santysomnia : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

Efrina Ryeosomnia : Udah update, semua udah dijawab diatas….. semoga suka chagi ^^

Ryeosefti : Wah bener bagus, gomawo..he..he.. salam kenal juga aku Yeoja, 17 y.o.. gimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga memuaskan ya ^^

Hyukjae lee : beneran bagus ? gomawo ne… udah update semoga memuaskan baca terus ya… ^^

Pinkyo5KwmS : udah update semoga memuaskan ^^

: apa masih bingung setelah baca chapter ini? Semua akan dijawab di sepanjang cerita, trus baca ya..^^

Fiewook : Kyu bakal Bikin Wookie bahagia kok, tp dengan keevilannya ha..ha.. udah update semoga memuaskan..^^

Meymelii : gomawo, udah update nih semoga memuaskan yach..^^

Ryeo ryeo ryeong :gomawo, udah update semoga suka..^^

Ms. Kim : udah dijawab diatas, semoga suka…^^

Haelfishy : okey, kyuwook pasti bersatu kok, ada beberapa pertanyaan yg udah dijawab diatas. Baca terus ya..^^

ryeSomnia428 : udah lanjut, baca terus ya..^^

makasih udah baca n riview aku tidak menyangka mendapat sambutan sehangat ini, jadi semakin semangat update aku akan berusaha selalu update teratur… sekali lagi Gamsahamnida buat Reader n Reviewer.. tetap baca dan review ya…^^


	3. Chapter 3

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : GS, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :**_** "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Leeteuk-ku hah?"**_

"_**Ia mencintaimu, tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih."**_

"_**Pergi kau pembunuh, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**_

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

3. BROKEN HOME

"Kita mau kemana Eunhyukie, kita harus mengumpulkan tugas partitur ini sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook merasakan tarikan pada tangannya, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas partitur mereka di perpustakaan dan Eunhyuk langsung menariknya tanpa alasan setelah menerima sebuah pesan di handphonenya. Kini mereka bergerak meninggalkan gedung barat melewati taman batas antar gedung. Taman tempat dimana biasanya para siswa yang berbeda gedung bertemu bahkan berkencan sejenak sebelum bel istirahat terdengar.

"Eunhyukie untuk apa kita ke gedung timur?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung karena kini mereka telah memasuki daerah gedung timur, tentu saja In Jung songsaenim, guru yang menugaskan mereka membuat partitur tak ada digedung timur tempat mereka sekarang.

"Mianhae Wookie-ah, aku harus berbicara sesuatu pada fishy chagy. Ini sangat penting jadi aku harus cepat." Jelas Eunhyuk, Ryeowook yang mendengar alasan Eunhyuk hanya menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini Eunhyuk selalu saja mengajaknya saat ia bertemu dengan Donghae bukannya Ia keberatan hanya saja ia merasa kurang nyaman.

Ryeowook yang asyik melamun tidak melihat langkahnya hingga terasa tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang disusul bunyi jatuh sebuah benda. Ryeowook menatap orang yang baru saja ia tabrak, orang yang sama yang kemarin menolongnya. Dilihat juga kini tergeletak sebuah kamera yang sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian, rasa bersalah pun melingkupi hati Ryeowook.

"Ah mianhae, jeongmal mianhae yo aku tak sengaja." Ucap Ryeowook sembari merendahkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae, EvilKyu kami tak sengaja. Wookie-ah bagaimana ini aku harus segera bertemu Fishy sebelum istirahat ?" Tanya Eunhyukie ia memasang wajah layaknya anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya pada Ryeowook. Ia sanat khawatir Kyuhyun tak mau membiarkannya pergi, ia mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu dan Sasuke adalah orang yang susah memaafkan orang lain, apa lagi telah merusak barang kesayangannya.

"Kau pergi saja Eunhyukie temui Donghae-sii ia pasti sedang menunggumu sekarang, aku memang yang salah." Ucap Ryeowook, ia sungguh tak tega melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memelas itu.

"Tapi.." Eunhyuk baru saja ingin membantah tapi dilihatnya tatapan Ryeowook yang menampakkan kesungguhan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja membuatnya luluh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan tanpa Ryeowook sadari sebuah senyum ganjil Eunhyuk berikan pada Kyuhyun sebelum ia berbalik meneruskan perjalanannya.

Ryeowook menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatap kameranya yang hancur, ia tahu pasti kamera adalah nyawa bagi siswa jurusan fotografi seperti arti music pada jurusannya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-sii, aku tak sengaja. Aku akan mengganti kameramu."

"Pabbo.."

"Eh.." Ryeowook terkaget mendengar olokan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya tak ada yang pernah memperoloknya bodoh sebelumnya, mungkin ada ya mungkin ada.

"Kau Pabbo, kau tahu ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menabrakku. Apa tubuhku begitu besar hingga kau masih tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Bentak Kyuhyun dengan sarkastis ia memungut kameranya dan mencoba menyambungkannya kembali. Ryeowook hanya menundukan kepalanya, tak membantah ia sadar ini salahnya tak seharusnya ia melamun saat berjalan.

"Sekarang semua fotoku hilang, haish apa yang harus ku katakan pada Kangta Songsaenim. " Ucap Kyuhyun lagi namun kali ini lebih pada dirinya sendiri, ia menatap memori kameranya yang sudah tak lagi berfungsi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku Kyuhyun-sii, aku benar-benar menyesal." Ucap Ryeowook sungguh, ia sungguh tak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Ayo ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook menjauh dari tempat mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dikantin gedung timur. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang asyik menikmati makanannya, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia dibawa kemari. Ia mengira ia akan mendapatkan kemarahan yang lebih besar lagi namun yang ada ia terdampar di gedung timur dengan sebagian besar siswa lain yang berada dikantin menatap dengan pandangan aneh ke arahnya, terutama para yeoja yang seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Kyuhyun-sii, boleh aku pergi sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook takut-takut pada Kyuhyun, ia sungguh merasa tak nyaman sekarang ia tak suka diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"Wae? Sudahlah makan makananmu aku yang traktir. Kau belum bertanggung jawab karena merusakan kameraku Ryeowook-sii." Jelas Kyuhyun ia menatap wajah Ryeowook yang memang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Aku pasti bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun-sii kau bisa menemuiku di gedung barat tapi kumohon biarkan aku pergi sekarang, aku tak nyaman berada disini." Terang Ryeowook, ia pasang muka sememelas mungkin dihadapan Kyuhyun, ekspresi yang sudah tak pernah lagi ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Sudahlah makan makananmu." Ucap Kyuhyun namun kali ini ia menyuapkan sepotong nasi goreng kimchi yang ada dipiringnya.

"Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan Kyuhyun-sii lagi, Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun sembari mengunyah makanannya tanpa sadar, entah mengapa ia merasa Kyuhyun dapat menembus dinding pembantasnya dengan begitu mudah. Mereka baru saja saling mengenal satu sama lain kemarin namun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tak ada dinding tebal yang biasa ia buat di antara mereka.

"Tunggu aku diparkiran sepulang sekolah, kau harus mengganti semua fotoku. Jangan lupa Wookie-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka tiba ditengah taman sekolah yang memisahkan geung mereka.

"Maksudmu.." Kata-kata Ryeowook terpotong melihat orang yang ingin diajak berbicara telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aneh." Ucap Ryeowook sebelu akhirnya berbalik, dan tanpa ia sadari seutas senyum tercetak manis dibibirnya.

"Kau lihat chagi, aku tidak berbohong jika Kyuhyun pasti bisa dipercaya." Ucap Donghae, ia dan Eunhyuk sejak tadi melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook.

"Ne, kau lihat tadi chagi. Wookie-ah tersenyum dengan tulus, bukankah itu senyum yang indah chagi." Eunhyuk mulai meneteskan air matanya, ia sungguh merindukan senyuman manis yang dulu selalu Ryeowook tunjukkan setiap waktu, senyum tulus bagakan malaikat dan ia bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang.

"Ne, chagi itu senyum yang indah." Ucap Donghae, Ia merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai menangis itu. Ia tahu Ryeowook adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga dalam hidup kekasihnya dan ia berjanji ia akan memebantu mengembalikan senyum Ryeowook untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya kearah atap gedung barat tempat yang paling sering ia kunjungi disekolah ini tempat ia menyendiri menikmati ketenangan dan gejolak hatinya sendiri dan untuk kesekian kali ia membolos dari kelas vocal. Ia merasakan tiupan dingin sang angin musim gugur diwajahnya, menenangkan semua rasa penolakan bahwa yang dilakukannya salah.

"_**Kau tahu Wookie-ah, suaramu bagaikan suara dari surga. Jadi tetaplah bernyanyi, arraseo?"**_

"_**Ne, arraseo. Oppa tenang saja, Aku akan selamanya menyanyi untuk Yesung Oppa. Tapi Oppa juga harus menemaniku bernyanyi ne?"**_

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia menatap sendu langit biru yang tampak berawan itu. Ia memang tak pernah memperdengarkan suaranya lagi setelah Yesung pergi dari hidupnya. Ia lebih memilih piano untuk memperdengarkan suara hatinya. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam benaknya untuk kembali bernyanyi seperti dulu karena baginya menyanyi adalah Yesung dan tak ada alasan untuk menyanyi jika Yesung taka da lagi disisinya.

"Suara ini hanya untukmu Yesung Oppa, tak ada orang lain yang boleh mendengarnya. Ini hanya untukmu." Ungkap Ryeowook. Ia berjanji takkan pernah menyanyi lagi, karena suaranya memang hanya untuk Yesung alasannya menyanyi karena Yesung.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju sebuah tenda dengan yang tertutup kain tipis putih yang melambai karena anging. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan mulai memainkan piano yang memang telah tersedia khusus untuknya di atap . segera saja rangkaian nada 'My Memory' mengalun syahdu penuh rasa. Tanpa ia ketahui seseorang memandang perih padanya dari atap gedung yang berhadapan.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Menatap indahnya senyuman diwajahmu.

Membuatku terdiam dan terpaku.

Mengerti akan hadirnya cinta terindah.

Saat kau peluk mesra tubuhku..oohh

Suara merdu Ryeowook terdengar disebuah panggung tempat acara perpisahan untuk siswa yang akan lulus yang tengah diselenggarakan oleh Seoul Junior School. Ia tampak cantik dibalut gaun selutut dengan warna kuning pucat, kakinya tampak indah dengan sepasang sepatu high hill biru. wajahnya nampak ayu tersorot lampu panggung yang terarah padanya. Disampingnya tampak seorang pemuda tampan yang mengiringinya dengan sebuah grand piano putih yang senada dengan jas yang dikenakannya.

Banyak kata yang tak mampu kuungkapkan

Kepada dirimu

Suara bass sang pemain piano terdengar meneruskan lagu berjudul 'Tercipta Untukmu 'itu. Suara tinggi Ryeowook pun terdengar indah dan penuh perasaan ketika menyanyaikan bagian Reff lagu. Matanya menatap lembut sang kekasih seakan memberitahukan seberapa dalam rasa cintanya. Bahkan mungkin ia tak sanggup tanpa pelitanya itu, mungkin terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya pemuda yang mengiringinya adalah hidupnya saat ini.

Aku ingin engkau selalu.

Hadir dan temani aku.

Disetiap langkah yang meyakiniku.

Kau tercipta untukku.

Meski waktu akan mampu.

Memanggil seluruh ragaku.

Ku ingin kau tahu.

Ku selalu milikmu.

Yang mencintaimu.

Sepanjang hidupku.

Yesung sang pemain piano menyanyikan bait Reff kedua dengan penuh rasa, seakan-akan ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan Wookienya dalam kesendirian yang dalam. Dan berharap meski ia pergi Ryeowook akan tahu, hati dan cintanya hanya milik Ryeowook takkan teralih meski waktu mencoba mengikis cinta mereka.

Sungguh hanyalah dirimu yang aku cintai.

Dan sungguhku kan disisimu hinggaku mati.

Sebuah ikrar diucapkan Ryeowook, ikrarnya yang akan selalu mencintai pemuda disampingnya meski maut memisahkan mereka, meski waktu menentang cinta mereka, cinta itu akan tetap utuh dalam hati mereka. Mereka kembali bertatap mesra dan menyanyikan Reff lagu yang berisikan kata hati mereka bersamaan, saling bertatapan seakan-akan dunia ini hanya milik mereka, hanya ada mereka di dalamnya.

Semua penonton terpukau dengan penampilan pasangan 'The Golden Voice', ada perasaan sedih dari beberapa teman karena mungkin tak bisa lagi melihat penampilan mereka karena tidak satu sekolah lagi namun mereka menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka dibangku sekolah menengah, setidaknya mereka telah memiliki kenangan manis dalam hidup mereka di sekolah mereka yang tercinta.

Tepuk gemuruh penonton mengiringi langkah mereka meninggalkan panggung, mereka beranjak dari panggung dengan tangan saling bertaut tak terpisah, namun tak ada yang menyangka tautan tangan mereka akan segera terpisah dan pertunjukkan ini menjadi panggung terakhir mereka berdiri bersama.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihat Wookie-ah menyanyi, Upacara Pelepasan kami. Ia tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, senyumnya, tatapannya aku sungguh merindukannya. Tapi mengapa semua kebahagiaannya yang hilang terenggut dengan sangat kejam?" Eunhyuk mengakhiri ceritanya, pipinya sudah basah sejak tadi. Ia tak sanggup lagi bercerita, ia teringat betapa dulu Ryeowook sangat mencintai dunia tarik suara. Suaranya yang merdu, wajahnya yang memancarkan aura ketika bernyanyi diatas panggung tak bisa ia lupakan.

Kyuhyun menyimak cerita Eunhyuk dengan seksama, mereka kini berada dikantin Gedung Timur setelah perpisahan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ditaman sekolah.

'Jadi Ryeowook tak mau lagi bernyanyi setelah kau pergi, hyung kau beruntung memiliki cintanya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ini.." Eunhyuk menyorongkan sebuah kotak putih kehadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang kotak itu sejenak kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Eunhyuk, bertanya apa ini.

"Ini adalah kumpulan kaset penampilan Wookie-ah dan Yesung Oppa. Dulu aku dan Kibum Oppa selalu mengabadikan penampilan mereka." Ucap Eunhyuk mengerti akan tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sekilas mengingat masa lalu mereka yang indah ia, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Kibum, mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, ia kini tengah menunggu Kyuhyun diparkiran sekolah sesuai dengan kesepakatan sepihak Kyuhyun, tapi sudah satu jam berlalu tapi putra bungsu keluarga Cho itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ryeowook menatap kembali sepeda motor yang ada disampingnya, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa salah motor, ia masih bisa mengenali motor Kyuhyun yang digunakan untuk mengantarnya menit kembali berlalu hingga akhirnya Ryeowook bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang melangkah santai kearahnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Kyuhyun yang kini telah menaiki motornya tanpa meminta maaf sama sekali pada Ryeowook yang telah menunggunya lama. Mengacuhkan rasa kesalnya Ryeowook segera naik dan berpegangan ragu pada ujung jaket Kyuhyun, pengalamannya berboncengan dengan Kyuhyun kemarin cukup untuk membuatnya belajar untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dengan berpegangan pada Kyuhyun.

Tak ada pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan, Ryeowook tenggelam dalam dunianya sedangkan Kyuhyu, tentu saja berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya mengendarai sepeda motor.

Hingga mereka memasuki pelataran sebuah hotel berbintang lima, segera saja Kyuhyun turun dari motornya dan memasuki hotel tersebut dengan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook tanpa izin.

"Kita mau apa kesini Kyuhyun-sii?" Tanya Ryeowook, ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kemari.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu pada seseorang, tak akan lama. Setelah ini baru kita pergi ke tempat tujuan dan jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun-sii." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Ryeowook.

Mereka kini memasuki café mewah di hotel tersebut tempat biasa terjadi pertemuan penting, mereka melewati meja-meja mewah yang tertata rapi dan memasuki tempat privat dan disinilah mereka Kini berdiri didepan salah satu ruangan VIP, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Masuk." Sahut seseorang dari dalam, setelah mendapatkan izin Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu, Ryeowook bisa melihat seseorang pria dewasa yang seumuran ayahnya. Wajahnya mirip dengan Kyuhyun namun dengan wajah yang lebih tegas hingga ia mengambil kesimpulan pria dewasa dihadapan mereka adalah ayah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dan kini bisa melihat pria dewasa lain yang berhadapan dengan ayah Kyuhyun. Seorang pria dewasa berambut senada dengan rambutnya, seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kasih sayangnya, seorang pria gagah yang tak bisa lagi ia rasakan kehangatannya. Seseorang yang tak pernah lagi melihat kearahnya, dan mungkin tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi selamanya.

"Appa." Ucap Ryeowook lirih. Sedangkan yang dipanggilnya hanya melirik sinis sekilas kehadapannya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ini berkas yang Appa minta." Ucap Kyuhyun pada ayahnya.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari Kyuhyun-ah. Dan kenalkan ini teman Appa namanya Kangin." Ucap Tuan Cho stelah menerima berkas yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo Kangin ahjushi, Naneun Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun menghormat sejenak setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, kau sangat mirip ayahmu Kyuhyun-ah." Ucap Kangin sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan wajahnya tersenyum ramah kearah Kyuhyun tak meghiraukan seseorang lain yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya penuh kerinduan tapi yang didapatnya hanya kesinisan tak jauh seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu hanya saja kali ini tak ada kesakitan fisik yang ditorehkan ditubuhnya.

"Ah Kyuhyun, siapa gadis manis ini?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatap Appa Kyuhyun yang tengah memandangnya, ia menunduk sebentar kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong haseyo Cho Ahjushi, Je ireumen Kim Ryeowook imnida. Saya teman sekolah Kyuhyun, bangapseumnida." Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri disertai senyum manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Kau manis sekali, terima kasih sudah mau mengantar Kyuhyun kemari."

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan setelah mereka keluar dari hotel Ryeowook hanya bisa menahan sakit, ia tak menyangka kebencian sang appanya tak luntur sedikitpun setelah sekian lama. Padahal ia juga terluka, Heechul pun terluka tapi kenapa sang Appa seakan tak mau mengerti. Bahkan menghakiminya sebagai penyebab kematian Eommanya.

"_**Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Leeteuk hah?"**_

"_**Ia mencintaimu, tapi kau malah membunuhnya. Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih."**_

"_**Pergi kau pembunuh, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi."**_

Semua kata-kata kasar yang pernah sang Appa ucapkan dulu kembali terngiang, bahkan ingatan tentang sang Appa yang berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya pun kembali berputar dalam otaknya bagaikan film abadi yang tak bisa menghilang dan semakin membungkusnya dalam kelam yang tak berujung. Masih terasa sakitnya ketika Kangin menyiksanya bukan hanya batin –membenci- tapi juga fisik mulai dari tamparan, pukulan, cambukan dan apa saja yang bisa Kangin lakukan untuk meluapkan amarahnya. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah mati sekarang jika tak ada Oppa yang membelanya dan membawanya pergi. Membawanya memulai kehidupan barunya, kehidupan yang sempat dihinggapi kebahagiaan yang melambungkannya namun pada akhirnya ia kembali terjatuh.

Air mata mulai turun dari pipi Ryeowook, tanpa sadar ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keadaan Ryeowook segera memegang tangan Ryeowook yang melingkar dipinggangnya seolah mengatakan kalau ia ada, dan akan melindunginya. Ia akan melakukan apapun itu yang terpenting Ryeowook bisa kembali seperti yang ia lihat pada setiap lembaran-lembaran kertas foto yang ia miliki.

Kyuhyun sadar perubahan sikap Ryeowook setelah bertemu dengan sang ayah, ia pikir Ryeowook akan bahagia bertemu dengan sang ayah yang tak lagi tinggal serumah dengannya. Tapi ternyata ia salah, ia memperburuk suasana. Ia tak tahu mengapa seperti ini Eunhyuk sama sekali tak memberitahukan apa-apa padanya.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Mereka tiba disebuah pantai yang indah, pantai dengan pasir putih ini tampak sepi, hanya ada sebuah villa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Villa milik keluarga Cho. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap jengkal tubuhnya tertiup angin darat yang cukup kencang, telinganya meresapi setiap deburan ombak dengan kicauan burung yang tengah sibuk menangkap makanan. Mencoba membangkitkan sedikit semangatnya yang terpuruk jauh didasar kehidupannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ekspresi Ryeowook, mencoba membaca perasaan sang pemilik mata indah yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan debar halus. Tapi nihil tak ada satupun ekspresi yang dapat dibaca Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook saat ini.

'Mungkin aku harus minta bantuan Donghae Hyung untuk membaca ekspresinya.' Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah karena ia tak sedikitpun berbakat membaca ekspresi seperti Donghae.

Ryeowook meletakkan tas gantung berwarna hitam yang ia bawa. Tak lupa ia melepas sepatu sekolah dan kaos kakinya, ia melangkah perlahan menuju piano putih yang terletak dibibir pantai, piano itu memang sengaja diletakkan Kyuhyun disana untuk Ryeowook. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan dinginnya pasir putih itu merayapi telapak kaki mungilnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menemani melangkah hingga bibir pantai, kakinya mulai basah dijilati ombak yang datang dan pergi. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan mulai memainkan piano tak dihiraukannya kakinya terendam pasti oleh air asin yang tak dapat dihitung banyaknya.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan mulai memainkan lagunya 'My Memory'. Mencoba menyalurkan semua sakitnya akan semua memory buruk yang tak kunjung menghilang dari benaknya. Semua kesedihannya, rasa hancurnya ia salurkan pada setiap tekanan tuts yang penuh nada sedih yang membuat setiap pendengarnya mampu meneteskan air mata, turut merasakan dukanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook miris, seakan ia dapat merasakan sakit gadis rapuh dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat aliran air mata mulai terbentuk dipipi yang memerah entah akibat dinginnya suhu atau menahan air mata yang pada akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk tubuh rapuh itu memberikan perlindungan dan rasa aman, namun ia sadar ia tak bisa melakukannya bukan ia yang dibutuhkan Ryeowook sekarang.

Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan kameranya, memotret Ryeowook dari semua sisi yang dirasa indah oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat pemandanga indah dihadapannya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai coklatnya yang melambai indah tertiup angin dengan background matahari tenggelam. Sungguh cantik.

'Kau beruntung memilikinya, Yesung hyung.'

TBC_-

Selesai juga chapter ini, mianhae karena lama aku sedang bekerja jadi tukang ketik Nae Eonni yang lagi skripsi, hehehe…. Banyak yang Tanya kenapa ada nama Naruto dan Sasuke nyempil di fanfic ini, alasannya karena fanfic ini pernah lebih dulu di update di fandom Naruto, dengan judul yang berbeda yaitu 'Subtitute Love' bahkan aku baru nyadar kalau tiap awalan fic belum ku rubah judulnya #plak biar lah biar jadi ciri hehehehe… lagu diatas adalah lagunya ungu – tercipta untukmu, sebenarnya mau pakai lagu korea tapi setelah ubek-ubek playlistku kok belum merasa cocok jadi deh pakai lagu ini.

Ah ya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri, Je ireumen Rui imnida, 95line, ELF bangapseumnida readerdul, Saeng, Eonni, Oppa. Kalian boleh panggil dengan Rui, Rui Eonni atau yang lainnya… ^.^

Maaf jika chapter ini belum bisa balas riview, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk tiap riview yang kalian berikan, tak lupa silent reader juga terima kasih banyak. Gamsahamnida …^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Gendreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

4. Big Brother's Love

FLASHBACK

"Nah sekarang Wookie senang, tak marah lagi pada Eomma hmm?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat yang tengah duduk di belakang kemudi. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri surai coklat sang anak yang sempat ngambek karena permintaannya tak dituruti. Kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah pergi untuk memenuhi keinginan anak manisnya.

"Wookie senang sekali Eomma, setelah ini Ryeowookie janji akan giat belajar jadi bisa lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Agar bisa membanggakan Eomma dan Appa juga bisa pamer pada Heechul Oppa, he..he.." Janji bocah berusia 11 tahun itu pada sang Eomma, perasaannya sangat bahagia karena sang ibu menurutinya untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh sebuah mall besar itu meski sang ayah menentang keras hobi menyanyinya. Setidaknya eommanya mengerti keinginan dan cita-citanya untuk bernyanyi meski harus menentang sang appa.

"Tapi Eomma bangga sekali lho sama Ryeowookie, Wookie bisa mengalahkan banyak peserta dan keluar sebagai juara. Eomma bangga sekali…." Ucap wanita yang bernama Park Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk sembari mengecup pipi chubby sang putri tunggalnya.

"Apa Appa juga bangga padaku Eomma?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih, ia menatap piala yang dipangkunya sedih. Sang ayah tak pernah menyukainya menyanyi sejak dulu, bahkan untuk menyanyi disekolah sekalipun sang ayah tak pernah setuju. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dari hobby menyanyinya dimata ayahnya, ia tak merasa hal ini negatif untuk kehidupannya.

"Appa juga pasti bangga denganmu chagi, Otousan kan sangat sayang pada Wookie." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha membesarkan hati sang anak, sejujurnya ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Kangin suaminya sangat menentang keinginan putri tunggal mereka ini. Ia merasa tak ada yang salah dari menyanyi namun Kangin bersikeras untuk tak mengizinkan nyanyian masuk dalam kehidupan anaknya.

Ketenangan yang damai itu terpecah dengan adanya bunyi sebuah tembakan disertai laju mobil yang tak lagi normal. Leeteuk yang sadar terjadi sesuatu yang aneh memeluk Ryeowook erat, sang supir mencoba menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobil itu gagal karena rem mobil ternyata blong. Mobil itu terus melaju tanpa kendali hingga tembakan kedua terdengar nampak sang sopir kini telah tak bernyawa dengan luka tembak didadanya. Ryeowook hanya memandang wajah ibunya yang panik, ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja chagiya. Tenang saja, ada Eomma disini, Eomma akan mejagamu." Ucap Leeteuk menenangkan sang buah hati yang mulai ketakutan. Sejujurnya ia takut, ia takut tak bisa lagi bersama suami dan kedua buah hatinya. Leeteuk menutup matanya merasakan laju mobil yang semakin tak terkendali hingga sebuah truk tampak melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan dan menghantam mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan keras.

"Eomma bangun, Eomma bangun. Wookie takut Eomma." Ryeowook menggoncang tubuh ibunya pelan, ia bisa melihat kepala Leeteuk banyak mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan ia baik-baik saja karena Leeteuk yang mendekapnya erat, ia hanya mendapat luka kecil dari kecelakaan yang baru saja ia alami.

"Wookie..Ryeo..wookie..cha..gi, ka..mu..ha..rus..ba..ha..gia ya, un..tuk..Eom..ma?." Ucap Leeteuk lalu mencium kening sang anak dalam untuk terakhir kalinya. Ryeowook menatap nanar wajah sang ibu,mata coklat hangat yang biasa menatapnya penuh cinta kini telah tertutup, dan tak ada hembusan hangat dari napas sang ibu. Ia hanya bisa menatap kosong wajah ibunya yang terbalut cairan merah, ia tak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyapanya.

FLAHBACK END

Ryeowook menangis dalam diam, air deras yang mengucur dari shower kamar mandinya deras bercampur dengan air asin yang tak mau berhenti dari kedua belah matanya. Ia menggenggam erat seragam sailor yang masih melekat lengkap pada tubuhnya. Sakit hanya satu rasa itu saja yang menyeruak keluar tak terkendali lagi ketika mengingat kenangan masa lalunya, masa dimana ia ingin mati menyusul sang ibu daripada merasakan luka yang tak terperi ini.

'Eomma aku tidak bahagia, kenapa Eomma tak mengajakku juga saat itu, setidaknya aku tak akan sesakit ini Eomma. Aku sakit Eomma, disini sangat sakit.' Air mata itu mengalir lebih deras lagi, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkaraman tangannya didada, berharap rasa sakit akan berkurang disana. Tak dihiraukannya bibir yang hampir membiru beku. Sepulang dari pantai tadi ia segera mengurung diri dalam kamar mandi, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan di awal kepergian sang Eomma.

Mungkin Appanya benar, Ia yang telah membunuh Eommanya sehingga sang Eomma memilih membiarkannya hidup dan tersiksa. Mungkin ini balasan dari Tuhan untuknya, karena jika ia tak memaksa mengikuti kontes menyanyi impiannya sang ibu masih didunia ini, bersamanya, memeluknya dalam hangat.

'Apa ini hukuman untuk pendosa sepertiku Tuhan? Apa sudah tak ada lagi bahagia yang tersisa untukku? Mengapa semua yang ku cintai meninggalkan ku Tuhan, ku mohon bebaskan aku Tuhan.' Ryeowook menggenggam kalung Rosario bermanik biru hadiah dari Heechul 2 tahun lalu erat, hingga akhirnya kegelapan menyergapnya tapi sebelum itu ia masih bisa melihat manik hitam sang kakak menatapnya khawatir.

"Op..pa."

.

/..

/..

.

**Heechul POV**

"Op..pa." Aku masih bisa mendengar panggilannya ketika sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan di pelukanku. Segera ku angkat tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar basah ketempat tidurnya dan segera berlari ke luar menuju ruang tengah tempat kedua sahabatku berada.

"Sungmin-ah bantu aku." Ucapku pada gadis berambut hitam yang tampak bingung melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan dan basah. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengikutiku disusul dengan Hankyung dibelakangnya.

Kami berlari cukup cepat kearah kamar Ryeowook berada, aku khawatir jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Astaga Wookie-ah, apa yang terjadi Oppa?" Tanya Sungmin padaku melihat keadaan Ryeowook basah dan begitu pucat, ia segera mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku akan mengganti bajunya, kalian keluarlah." Perintah Sungmin, aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan melangkah keluar diikuti Hankyung yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak bersuara sedikitpun.

Kududukan tubuhku disofa ruang baca yang tepat didepan kamar Ryeowook dan kamarku. Aku mendongak sejenak, merebahkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi berwarna pastel kesukaan Ryeowook. Aku mengusap wajahku keras, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak yang baik yang seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga adikku seperti janjiku di depan makam Eomma dulu. Aku seharusnya mampu menjaga Ryeowookie, melindunginya dari keterpurukan, namun apa? aku sekarang harus melihat lagi adik kesayanganku terpuruk untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa menjadi penonton, aku tak bisa melindungi Ryeoweookimaafkan aku Eomma, maafkan ketidakmampuanku.

Aku menutup mukaku mencoba menghalau perasaan sakit yang mulai mendera setiap aku gagal melindungi Ryeowook, aku merasakan sebuah tepukan menyapa punggungku. Aku tahu pasti Hankyung sahabat terbaikku, dapat ku rasa sebuah perasaan hangat melingkupiku ketika sahabatku dari kecil memelukku, mencoba mengurangi beban dari pundakku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya menenangkanku.

**Heechul POV END**

**.  
**

/..

/..

.

"Mengapa Wookie-ah seperti ini lagi?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia selesai mengganti baju Ryeowook dan menempelkan plester turun panas, ia mendudukan dirinya dihadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tak tahu, ia masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi." Ucap Heechul, ia sungguh tak tahu mengapa Ryeowook seperti ini lagi. Terakhir kali Ryeowook seperti ini tepat peringatan satu tahun kematian sang ibu karena setelahnya ada Yesung yang selalu disamping Ryeowook melindunginya dari semua rasa terpuruk yang mendera Ryeowook.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, ia membutuhkanmu untuk menguatkan hatinya." Ucap Hankyung, menepuk bahu sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri yang kini tampak sangat rapuh. Ini adalah sosok Heechul yang sebenarnya, yang selama ini ia lihat dan Heechul tunjukkan hanya sebuah topeng, topeng keangkuhan yang menutupi kelemahannya.

"Lebih baik kami pulang, kau butuh istirahat Oppa. Dan jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan hubungi aku, mengerti, aku akan datang secepat yang aku bisa?" Ucap Sungmin sembari memeluk Heechul ringan layaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kau juga bisa menghubungiku sobat, atau mungkin aku harus menginap disini malam ini?" Tanya Hankyung..

"Tidak perlu Hankyung-ah, Terima kasih." Ucap Heechul tulus, ia memang hanya menampakkan kerapuhannya pada kedua sahabatnya ini. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya meski ia sedang susah ataupun senang. Sahabat yang menjadi penopangnya saat ia putus asa yang selalu memberikannya semangat.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar adik kecilnya sepeninggal kedua sahabatnya pulang, sebuah kamar sederhana bercatkan kuning pucat dengan perabotan seperlunya. ia melangkah lebih gelap, ia menatap dalam wajah pucat adiknya yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tak ada wajah terluka ataupun kesakitan disana, itulah mengapa Heechul sangat menyukai wajah tidur sang adik.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini lagi Wookie-ah?"

"Jangan buat aku tampak seperti kakak yang tak berguna untukmu." Heechul mengusap pelan surai coklat sang adik yang dibiarkan panjang dibanding dengan beberapa tahun lalu yang hanya sebatas pundak.

Heechul tak beranjak dari sana,bahkan ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook, sungguh ia tak bisa meninggalkan Ryeowook walau selangkah. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak lagi saat ini hanya Ryeowook yang ia miliki.

Ia menatap teduh wajah sang adik disampingnya, ia kecup dalam kening hangat Ryeowook yang terlapisi plester turun panas. Dan mulai memejamkan mata, ia merasa sangat lelah dengan semuanya pada takdir yang mempermainkan kehidupan mereka. Tangan hangatnya ia tautkan erat dengan tangan kecil yang dulu selalu digandengnya. Dan kegelapan melelapkannya, meringkankan semua rasa sakitnya walau sejenak.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit gelap diatas sana tak ada satupun bintang yang tampak dilangit Seoul malam ini, ia menghela napas pelan saat bayangan Ryeowook saat ia mengantarnya pulang muncul diingatannya. Ia bisa melihat luka yangdalam dimata coklat yang nampak memerah karena menangis saat bermain piano dibibir pantai.

'Hyung apa aku salah?' Tanya Kyuhyun pada angin berharap angin akan mengantarkan kegundahan hatinya pada sosok sepupu yang ia cintai. Kyuhyun menatap kalung ditangannya, kalung milik Yesung sepupunya, ia masih ingat saat Yesung pulang ke Busan 2 tahun lalu. Bagaimana pancaran kebahagiaan diwajah sepupunya saat ia menceritakan sosok seorang gadis yang ia cintai.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau tahu mencintai itu akan seindah ini?" Tanya Yesung saat ini ia tengah menginap di rumah sepupunya di Busan tempat kelahirannya.

"Tidak, memang ia seperti apa hingga hyung begitu mencintainya. Aku jadi cemburu." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung yang berbaring disampingnya, ia terlalu fokus pada kotak hitam yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu Kyunie, kau akan tetap menjadi adik kesayangan hyung." Jawab Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sejenak. Yesung mengubah posisi tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya, ia menerawang jauh.

"Kau tahu Kyunie, ia gadis yang sangat manis. Suaranya sangat indah bagaikan nyanyian surga, tapi ada luka disana dan aku berjanji akan menghapus luka itu."

"Eh, ia penyakitan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung namun sebuah jitakanlah yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Bukan begitu Kyuhyun pabbo, maksudku ia punya masa lalu yang buruk." Jawab Yesung sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun.

"Owh, aku tak tahu hyung. Lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan kekasihku ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari memamerkan kekasihnya yang setia digenggamannya.

"Haish kau ini, suatu saat kau akan tahu setelah merasakan cinta. Kau mau mendengar semua kisahku bersamanya kan Kyu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Terserah kau saja hyung, meski aku melarang kau pasti akan tetap menceritakannya." Keluhan Kyuhyun itu hanya disambut tawa dari Yesung.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kyuhyun menutup matanya ketika ingatan masa lalunya tentang Yesung menyeruak dalam otaknya, ia menahan rasa sakit itu sedikit dengan memeluk erat kalung pemberian Yesung. Hingga sebuah suara familiar menyapanya.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun duduk termenung dibalkon apartement mereka. Ia mendudukan diri di samping Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum miris menatap kalung yang ada digenggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau merindukannya Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Siwon, pertanyaan yang bodoh memang tanpa ia Tanya sekalipun ia tahu jawabannya karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hyung juga merindukannya." Ucap Siwon saat melihat adiknya menganggukkan kepala, ia membelai kepala sang adik lembut saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua di Seoul sedangkan orang tua mereka di Busan, hingga sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama di Seoul.

"Mungkin kita harus pulang ke Busan saat liburan nanti, kau setuju?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menatap ke kota Seoul yang nampak indah dari balkon apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata coklat indah yang mengerjap-ngerjap pelan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk dalam matanya. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat melingkari menolehkan wajahnya, tampak wajah yang selalu menemani harinya. Berada disampangnya, melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Ryeowook posesif.

Ryeowook membelai pelan wajah Oppanya yang tampak tenang sekali ketika tidur, siapa sangka wajah tenang ini akan sangat ketus ketika bangun nanti. Ryeowook menyusuri wajah sang kakak, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah lelah dan kantung mata yang sedikit menghitam.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku selalu menyusahkanmu." Mata coklat indah itu mulai dihiasi genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Ryeowook segera saja menghapus air matanya sebelum terjatuh deras.

Ia melepaskan pelukan sang kakak pelan, tapi baru disadari tangan kanan Heechul menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia melepaskan genggaman itu perlahan tak ingin membangunkan Heechul yang pasti kelelahan menjaganya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur dan ruang tengah makan. Ia melanglahkan kakinya pasti, rumah ini sudah dihuninya dengan Heechul lebih dari 4 tahun bersama. Rumah yang dibeli Heechul dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Setibanya di dapur minimalis ini, segera ia memakai celemek dan mulai melihat isi kulkas. Memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng saja karena tak banyak bahan yang tersisa dikulkas. Ryeowook mulai memotong bahan-bahan dengan lincah, dan mencampurkannya di penggorengan.

Jangan heran jika Ryeowook sangat lincah dengan kegiatan memasak, karena memang sejak tinggal dengan Heechul Ryeowooklah yang memasak, meski diawal masakannya sedikit hancur. Namun Heechul tak pernah protes dan tetap memakan masakannya.

Segera saja Ryeowook menghidangkan makanannya di meja tempat mereka merangkai miniature milik Heechul beberapa hari yang lalu. Ryeowook baru saja akan membangunkan Heechul namun nampaknya tak perlu karena Heechul sudah menuruni tangga dengan tampang mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Pagi Oppa." Sapa Ryeowook sambil melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakkannya dimeja dapur.

"Pagi, huaah.. ngantuk sekali." Ucap Heeechul disela-sela kegiatan menguap dan peregangan tubuh paginya.

Segera saja Heechul duduk pada Zaisu yang tersedia disusul Ryeowook duduk disampingnya. Mereka makan dengan diam tak ada sepatah kata apalagi candaan yang biasanya terlihat mencoba tidak mengungkit kejadian semalam.

"Hari ini tak usah pergi sekolah, aku akan menghubungi Nenek sihir supaya menijinkanmu tak masuk. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Heechul santai tanpa perubahan emosi berarti den melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dan jangan panggil Halmoni seperti itu Oppa." Ucap Ryeowook mengoreksi kebiasaan Heechul yang suka memberikan julukan aneh kepada nenek mereka, keluarga yang masih mau menerima Ryeowook dan tak menyalahkan kematian Leeteuk pada Ryeowook.

"Terserah." Ucap Heechul cuek.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Mereka baru sampai disebuah area pemakaman yang cukup jauh dari keramaian kota, mereka melangkah beriringan menuju sebuah makam yang sudah mereka hapal tempatnya. Angin dingin meniup cukup kencang melambaikan dress biru selutut yang digunakan Ryeowook, ia menata lagi syal kremnya yang berantakan karena tiupan angin sedang Heechul nampak berjalan dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Mereka tiba disebuah pusara dengan nisan marmer putih yang tampak terawat. Terukir jelas disana sebuah nama yang begitu mereka sayangi 'Park Jung Soo'. Mereka membungkukkan tubuh mereka sejenenak memberi penghormatan saat bertemu Sang Eomma Heechul meletakkan lili putih kesukaan sang ibu yang tadi ia bawa. Mereka mengatupkan kedua tangan erat memanjatkan do'a dan kata-kata yang ingin mereka sampaikan pada sang ibu.

'Eomms maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga Ryeowook dengan baik sesuai dengan janjiku. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Eomma, aku janji aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga Ryeowook untukmu. Aku janji padamu Eomma, jadi Eomma tidurlah dengan tenang disana, tunggu hingga kita bersatu lagi. Aku mencintaimu.'

'Eomma aku sungguh merindukanmu .Maafkan aku karena tak bisa bahagia seperti pinta Eomma, semua kebahagiaanku seakan terus terenggut. Tapi Eomma tenang saja, aku akan berusaha bangkit demi Heechul Oppa dan orang-orang yang mencintaiku. Dan mencari kebahagiaan seperti yang Eomma inginkan. Jadi lelaplah dalam lindunganNya Eomma, kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu.'

Mereka membuka mata perlahan, ada raut tenang dalam wajah mereka. Mungkin karena mereka berada begitu dekat dengan Eomma mereka orang yang melahirkan mereka dan memberikan cinta yang tulus dalam tumbuh mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi suster Rin, ia pasti senang." Usul Heechul pada sang adik, ia sungguh-sungguh menginginkan jiwa sang adik lebih tenang dengan mengunjungi tempat yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi dengan sang ibunda.

"Ya, aku merindukannya."

Mereka melangkah menjauhi tempat istirahat terakhir salah satu orang yang mereka cintai di iringi angin yang berhembus lembut seakan membisikkan kata penenang.

"Aku mencintai kalian, bersabarlah sayang sebentar lagi bahagia kalian akan datang."

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Heechul memarkir mobil merahnya di pelataran panti asuhan 'Protect The Angel', dulu mereka sangat sering datang mengunjungi tempat ini bersama Eomma mereka, mengingat dulu sang ibu juga dibesarkan di panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini sangat asri terletak di dataran tinggi yang menampakkan pemandangan indah.

Ryeowook keluar dari mobilnya disusul dengan Heechul, ia menghirup dalam aroma segar khas dataran tinggi. Mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan bercat hijau asri, tempat anak-anak panti asuhan tinggal. Ryeowook membuka perlahan pintu kayu itu perlahan, segera saja ia mendapat serbuan dari anak-anak itu. Sedang Heechul terlebih dulu mengambil bingkisan yang mereka bawa.

"Wookie Eonni- Noona." Ucap mereka serempak berebut memeluk Ryeowook, Ryeowook tersenyum senang melihat tingkah laku adik-adik kecilnya itu ia sungguh merindukan mereka sudah lama ia tak berkunjung disini.

"Apa kabar semua? Kalian tidak nakal kan selama ini?" ucap Ryewook membimbing mereka untuk kembali ke tempat mereka tadi. Mereka memposisikan diri di sebuah karpet, duduk melingkar bersama Ryeowook.

"Eonni kemana saja? Sudah lama eonni tidak kemari." Ucap Hye Jin salah seorang penghuni panti.

"Wookie noona kok sendiri Ye.." Sebuah sikutan dari Hye Jin menghentikan pertanyaan Ma Ru, disusul tatapan tajam dari seluruh anak panti. Kelihatannya mereka sudah tahu mengenai situasi Ryeowook saat ini.

"Aku datang, ada yang mau makanan?" Ucap Heechul yang datang dengan beberapa kantung plastic dikedua tangannya, melihat itu anak-anak segera saja menghampiri Heechul dan berebutan.

"Wookie-ah." Sapa seorang dari arah belakang. Ryeowook menoleh, tatapannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Suster Rin." Ucap Ryeowook dan memeluk suster yang selalu menemaninya bermain ketika kecil itu. Rin yang tahu kegundahan hati Ryeowook mulai mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang.

"Ada apa anakku? Apa ada yang mengganjal dihatimu?" Ryeowook menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan suster melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan memandang sahabat ibunya itu, ia memberikan senyum tulus tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Wookie Eonni, ayo bermain bersama kami." Panggil Hye Jin yang tampak sedang asyik bermain dengan Heechul dan anak panti lain.

"Aku permisi dulu suster." Salam Ryeowook dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Hye Jin. Suster Rin mengangguk singkat, ia tahu anaknya ini tengah menghadapi cobaan yang tak kunjung usai.

'Kuatkan dia Tuhan.' Do'a Suster Rin.

.

.

.

/..

/..

.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak khidmat berlutut didepan altar gereja yang berada dalam kompleks panti asuhan. Tautan erat kedua telapak tangannya menghantarkannya dalam do'a khusyuk pada Sang Pencipta. Matanya menatap sendu.

"Tuhan aku berlutut disini, memohon padamu. Berikanlah tempat terindah untuk Eomma disurga, rawat ia seperti dulu ia merawatku dengan cinta."

"Tuhan aku percaya setiap hal adalah jalanMu untukku, setiap langah ini telah kau tulis rapid an indah untukku. Tapi ku mohon, kuatkan aku dalam liku hidup ini. Gandeng tanganku menuju waktu terindah yang Kau beri untukku."

"Tuhan rasa sakit ini, angkatlah dari hatiku. Bukakan mata Appa agar melihat juga kepedihanku, aku mencintainya Tuhan, sungguh meski ia telah menorehkan segala sakit ini dihatiku tapi cinta ini tak akan terkoyak untuknya. Tuhanku berikan jalan terang pada arahku menuju Yesung Oppa, aku merindukannya dengan segenap rasa dan cintai dia Tuhan disana, Aku sungguh mencintainya, Amin."

Ryeowook segera berdiri seusai do'anya, ia melihat jam biru yang melingkar cantik ditangannya. 15.00, sudah 2 jam lalu Heechul pamit karena ada keperluan mendadak di kampusnya, hingga ia harus menunggu disini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gereja menuju bukit yang ada disamping gereja, bukit tempat ia dan Yesung dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika mengunjungi panti asuhan ini. Namun seseorang terlebih dulu berdiri di bukit itu, Ryeowook mendekatkan dirinya, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri disana.

"Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook pelan, Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Wookie-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang sering kemari sejak kecil, kau sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook ia melangkah mensejajarkan badannya dengan Kyuhyun sembari memandang pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan di puncak bukit.

"Tak ada, hanya ingin mengunjungi tempat yang diceritakan seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Owh." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Mencoba menikmati semua pemandangan indah dengan angin yang membelai lembut wajah mereka.

"Kau tahu aku suka tempat ini, tempat ini begitu indah dengan segala ketenangannya, denting suara gereja dan kasih sayang yang terpancar jelas dari setiap wajah para suster ditambah dengan keriangan para anak panti. Begitu menyenangkan aku ingin lebih lama disini." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Ryeowook yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun terkejut.

'Kata-kata itu.'

"_**Kau tahu Chagiya , tempat ini begitu indah dengan segala ketenangannya. Denting suara gereja, segala kasih yang terpancar dari para suster dan keriangan anak panti. Semua begitu indah, disertai kau yang ada disisiku." **_

"Kata-katamu sangat indah, Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Ryeowook seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

'Mungin hanya kebetulan.' Batin Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok yang ada dihadapannya adalah sosok yang berbeda.

'Dia bukan Yesung Oppa Ryeowooki, sadarlah.' Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau sosok disampingnya memang sosok yang berbeda.

"Oppa Eonni ayo main bersama kami." Ajak Hye Jin, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengajak mereka bergabung dalam permainannya dan anak-anak panti lain.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyunpun larut dalam permainan anak-anak yang mereka lakukan bersama anak-anak panti, mereka saling mengejar terkadang berlari dan bersembunyi hingga berusaha menangkap. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun yang saat itu menjadi kucing berhasil menangkap Ryeowook yang lengah, memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang dan memutarkan tubuhnya dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibirnya dan Ryeowook. Mencoba menikmati hidup yang mereka miliki, melupakan semua luka walau untuk sesaat.

'Setidaknya aku bisa melihat tawamu, Wookie-ah.' Batin Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya disertai dengan ejekan anak-anak panti karena ia bisa tertangkap.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum melihat tawa lepas Ryeowook yang tak lagi ia lihat belakangan ini. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook tertawa lepas.

"Suster Rin siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Heechul pada suster Rin yang berdiri disampingnya sembari mengamati anak-anak panti yang tengah bermain.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, ia sering kemari beberapa hari ini." Jawab Suster Rin tawanya sesekali nampak melihat tingkah laku Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan anak panti.

'Cho Kyuhyun ya.' Batin Heechul.

TBC_-

**HAPPY NEW YEAR #PLAK TELAT**

Baiklah ini kado buat nae chagy yang ulang tahun semoga kau suka ne^^

Terima kasih buat reader dan reviewer aku harap dukungannya dengan memberikan riview, semakin banyak riview semakin cepat aku update, Gamshahamnida…

RIVIEW PLEASE ^.^V


	5. Chapter 5

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Gendreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

5. BANGKIT ?

Ryeowook tampak menikmati makanan yang tersedia dihadapannya, mengunyahnya pelan menikmati setiap rasa yang disuguhkan oleh koki kantin dengan sesekali melihat pemandangan taman yang terlihat dari kantin gedung barat menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menatapnya terkejut.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook heran seraya memasukkan makanannya dengan pelan padahal yang biasanya ia makan dengan lahap dan berantakan, ia sedikit shock ini untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengajaknya makan dikantin. Sungguh selama hampir 2 tahun ia bersekolah disini ini pertama kalinya gadis berambut coklat itu menginjakkan kakinya dikantin. Biasanya Eunhyuk yang akan membelikannya makanan atau Ryeowook akan membawa bekal dari rumah karena mengerti sifat Ryeowook yang tak suka keramaian.

"Wookie-ah, gwenchana yo?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan takut menyinggung perasaan Ryeowook yang nampak telah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Eh? Gwenchana, wae, apa aku begitu aneh?" Tanya Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ani." Jawab Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada orang tersayang.

"Kau bohong, pasti terlihat aneh. Tapi aku rindu makan bersama dengan Hyukjaeku dikantin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku terlalu lama membiarkanmu berdua dengan Donghae-sii tapi mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu makan siang dikantin." Ucap Ryeowook tulus, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Wookie-ah." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih, sudah lama sekali Eunhyuk tak mendengar panggilan sayang itu dari Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar air mata telah menggenang dimatanya merasakan rasa rindu yang yang perlahan terobati.

"Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu selama ini Hyukie-ah. Aku memang egois, Jeongmal mianhae yo." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di mata Eunhyuk, sahabatnya ini memang sangat cengeng.

"Tidak ada yang terepotkan Wookie-ah, aku mencintaimu. Kita teman, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya." Ucap Eunhyuk, ia menghapus air matanya sendiri dan memberikan senyum gummy smile yang sangat manis. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk sahabatnya yang kini membalas senyumnya namun meja kantin diantara mereka menjadi penghalang.

"Gomawo."

Ryeowook memang sudah berjanji, ia akan berusaha bangkit. Bukan untuk dirinya, karena serpihan hatinya sudah terbang bersama cintanya. Tapi untuk orang-orang yang setia menemaninya, yang selalu mencintainya meski ia bahkan tak pernah menanggap cinta mereka karena terlalu jatuh dalam kesedihannya sendiri. Dan kali ini biarkan ia membalas semua yang mereka lakukan untuknya.

Ia memandang taman sembari menunggu Eunhyuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ia tak tahu darimana datangnya semangat untuk bangkit dalam dirinya. Sejak hari dimana ia bertemu Kyuhyun di panti asuhan semakin ia melihat bayangan Yesung dalam diri Kyuhyun, memang tidak banyak namun itu cukup untuk dirinya bertanya-tanya, menumbuhkan harapan dalam hatinya. Kadang ia berharap cerita di drama yang pernah ia lihat terjadi dalam hidupnya, namun ia sadar hal itu tak mungkin terjadi hanya orang bodoh yang percaya hal itu.

"Wookie-ah?" panggil Eunhyuk yang telah menyelesaikan acara makan siangnya.

"Ne?"

"Nanti temani aku ke pertokoan ya, aku ingin ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Donghae." Ajak Eunhyuk, ia sungguh berharap Ryeowook menerima ajakannya. Mereka sudah sangat lama tak pergi jalan-jalan bersama.

"Ne." jawab Ryeowook yang berhasil membuat senyum merekah dibibir Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo."

/..

/..

Seperti biasa Ryeowook menikmati belaian angin membelai setiap sudut wajah cantiknya diatap sekolah, untuk kesekian kali pula ia menghilang dari kelas vocal yang tengah menyelenggarakan praktik menyanyi. Bukan karena ia membenci menyanyi, hanya saja ia belum siap memperdengarkan suaranya lagi. Suara yang terkubur selama hampir 2 tahun ini, ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup ketika ia memiliki niatan untuk menyanyi walau hanya satu bait.

"Membolos lagi eh ?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga Ryeowook.

"Kibumie Oppa, oppa sedang apa disini? Tak mungkin oppa membolos jugakan?" Tanya Ryeowook heran, ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan posisi manis yang tak pernah ia lakukan sejak lama.

Kibum menatap Ryeowook, sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara dan ekspresi Ryeowook yang sedikit berubah. Tak ada lagi senyum sedih atau nada suara lirih dan berusaha tegar. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala adik kesayangannya pelan.

"Eh?" ucap Ryeowook merasakan tepukan lembut pada kepalanya, ia tersenyum manis menatap Kibum yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari wakil kelas music yang selalu menghilang ketika pelajaran vocal. Dan itu sangat merepotkan." Ucap Kibum sambil memperlihatkan wajah dengan senyum tipis yang tak mungkin dilihat orang lain.

Ryeowook membalas senyum Kibum kakaknya yang tampan, ia merasa banyak yang ia tinggalkan selama ini dan mungkin sedikit perubahan bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk dalam kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia tersenyum ternyata sahabatnya masih sama, menantinya tertawa kembali. Ia mendekat dan memeluk pelan sosok sahabat, kakak, dan juga seseorang yang telah memperkenalkannya dengan cinta yang tak pernah akan terlupa dalam hidupnya.

"Gomawo, Oppa." Bisik Ryeowook kemudian beranjak menuju tangga balkon, Kibum yang mendengarkan bisikan Ryeowook terpaku sejenak dalam keterkejutannya, hingga ia mengikuti Ryeowook yang lebih dahulu beranjak. Ia tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang nampak berjalan dihadapannya, tak ada niatan untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook. Ia lebih suka seperti ini mengamati perubahan adik manisnya dari belakang.

"Kibumie oppa, palli." Teriak Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan berbalik dengan menatap Kibum,Kibum tak menyadari itu mungkin ia terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ne." ucap Kibum sebelum berlari pelan mengejar Ryeowook yang tak jauh dihadapannya.

/.

/..

"Baiklah, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu festival sekolah akan segera diadakan. Dan dari hasil keputusan dari para dewan guru, pada tahun ini setiap jurusan akan bekerjasama dengan jurusan yang telah ditentukan. Kalian bisa memikirkan apa akan kalian pertunjukkan dan proposal harus sudah berada ditangan saya minggu ini." Jelas Kibum selaku ketua murid tahun ini pada setiap perwakilan jurusan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah jurusan yang akan saling bekerja sama telah tertulis di kertas yang akan kalian pegang. Dan untuk setiap wakil jurusan kami mohon kerjasamanya agar festival ini bisa berjalan lancar. Sekian pertemuan kali ini, Gamsahamnida." Ucap Kibum mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Ryeowook menatap kertas yang ia pegang 'Jurusan Fotografi dan Jurusan music', entah mengapa kepala sekolah sangat suka mempersulit siswanya. Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika jurusan music bekerjasama dengan jurusan tari. Atau jurusan fotografi dengan jurusan seni lukis. Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran seseorang yang ia panggil Halmoni itu.

"Halmoni menyebalkan, aku akan protes padanya." Keluh Ryeowook dalam perjalanan kembali ke gedung timur tempat jurusan musik berada.

"Ah, Ryeowook-sii tunggu." Mendengar namanya dipanggil Ryeowook membalikan badannya melihat ke arah Donghae yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Donghae-sii." Ucap Ryeowook menatap kekasih sahabatnya yang kini mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Kita satu kelompokkan, jadi apa ada rencana?" Tanya Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana yang memang tak begitu akrab diantara mereka. Ini pertama kali bagi mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menyusuri koridor gedung utara ini biasanya pasti ada Eunhyuk diantara mereka.

"Untuk saat ini belum ada, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan semua wakil kelas music lainnya. Kau juga harus melakukan itu bukan?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Donghae, ia baru menyadari ternyata sosok disampingnya adalah sosok yang sangat enak diajak berbicara pantas Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang sangat tidak peka mencintai sesosok pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berbincang disepanjang koridor gedung utara menuju ke taman yang menjadi pemisah gedung mereka.

"Ah kalau begitu kita harus berpisah dulu, Sampai jumpa Donghae-ah menyenangkan bisa berbincang denganmu." Ucap Ryeowook ramah dan membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum berpisah. Karena Ryeowook harus menuju gedung barat dan Donghae menuju gedung timur.

Donghae menatap punggung Ryeowook yang mulai menjauh, ia bisa merasakan perbedaan itu. Ryeowook mencoba menekan kesedihannya dan semua keramahannya tulus tak seperti biasanya yang hanya untuk formalitas saja. Ia tahu Ryeowook saat ini tengah berjuang dan ia tahu banyak orang yang akan mendukung kebangkitannya, dan mulai saat ini ia pun akan ikut mendukungnya bukan hanya untuk Eunhyuk kekasihnya tapi juga sebagai seorang teman, Donghae menyadari ia ingin menjadi teman untuk gadis rapuh bernama Kim Ryeowook itu.

/..

/..

"Apa benar ini cocok untuk Donghae Wookie-ah, aku takut dia tak suka?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook yang berjalan disampingnya, seperti janji mereka untuk pergi bersama mencari kado untuk Donghae. Mereka menyusuri supermarket yang terletak di kawasan Lotte World, surga belanja dan rekreasi terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mereka memasuki salah satu café disana sembari menunggu kedatangan Donghae sekaligus mengisi perut kosong mereka.

"Itu pilihan yang terbaik Eunhyuk-ah, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu berulang-ulang tahu?" Ryeowook menghela napas pelan melihat sahabatnya yang menggaruk kepalanya pelan yang pasti tidak terasa gatal itu.

"Aku hanya takut Donghae tak suka." Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mendudukan diri mengambil tempat didekat kaca yang membuat mereka bisa melihat orang-orang yang asyik bermain ice skating yang berada ditengah pusat perbelanjaan di Lotte World ini.

"Apa yang tidak aku suka chagi?" Tanya Donghae yang nampak mendekati tempat duduk Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tak jauh dibelakangnya nampak Kyuhyun yang tampak asyik memainkan PSPnya tak memperhatikan keberadaan mereka.

"Donghae, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae agar duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar merindukanku chagi?" Tanya Donghae seraya memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dalam.

"Hentikan hal menjijikkan itu, kalian membuatku mual." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis kemudian mendudukan diri disamping Ryeowook yang tertawa kecil melihat kejadian aneh dihadapannya.

"Kau cemburu kan evil, makanya cari pacar." Ledek Eunhyuk tak terima akan penghinaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku cemburu, dalam mimpimu Eunhyuk-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun, perang ledek tak berhenti sampai disitu mereka terus saja saling berdebat di café tak menghiraukan pengunjung lain yang mungkin merasa terganggu akan suara mereka. Namun disela-sela perang debatnya dengan Eunhyuk Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersyukur setidaknya senyum Ryeowook telah kembali, bukan senyum tanpa arti seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi senyum tulus yang ia lihat difoto yang dikirim Yesung padanya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Ryeowook yang ada disampingnya.

"Mau kau bawa kemana sahabatku Evil?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang tengah memasukan potongan topokki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Meninggalkan kalian berdua, aku tahu kalian ingin berdua saja." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek tak menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang mengalami perubahan warna dikedua pipinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis kearah kedua temannya dan membisikan fighting ke telinga Eunhyuk sebelum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

/.

/.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan mengelilingi taman bermain indoor di Lotte World menikmati warna-warna cerah dan ceria dari setiap wahana atau patung-patung yang terpajang membiarkan diri mereka tenggelam diantara beribu pengunjung lainnya, Ryeowook merasakan tarikan pada tangannya, sebuah tangan hangat tengah menggenggam tangannya. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun seakan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, jika kau hilang aku bisa dipenggal Eunhyuk." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek namun tak melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook.

"**Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kalau kau hilang aku bisa dipenggal Heechul hyung."**

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang melangkah sedikit didepannya, tangannya masih digenggaman Kyuhyun. Namun jantungnya berdetakcepat ini untuk kesekian kali kata-kata Kyuhyun mengingatkannya akan Yesung namun ia tetap menolak percaya mereka adalah orang yang berbeda.

'Mungkin hanya kebetulan.' Yakin Ryeowook pada hatinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan Kyuhyun yang mendekati wahana French Revolution dan menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak pengantre.

"Jangan bilang kita akan naik wahana ini Kyuhyun-ah." Tanya Ryeowook menatap horror kearah Kyuhyun, rasa takut menyelimutinya selama ini ia tak pernah menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin selama bermain di Lotte World, ia akan lebih memilih melihat wajah puat dan teriakan teman-temannya ketika menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin.

"Kenapa? Kau takut." Tanya Kyuhyun menatap remeh ke arah Ryeowook, sedang Ryeowook yang ditatap remeh hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti tak mau mengakui kalau ia takut dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik Kyuhyun karena sekarang giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenalin itu.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya saat roller coaster mulai bergerak dan melaju kencang menempuh jalan-jalan berkelok dengan tanjakkan dan turunan yang mampu membuat Ryeowook berteriak keras dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tertawa bahagia menatap Ryeowook yang berteriak kencang disampingnya ia belas genggaman erat Ryeowook di tangannya. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa memiliki moment seperti ini bersama Ryeowook, membiarkan sedikit bagian hatinya mengambil alih dirinya. Mengesampingkan sedikit janjinya, karena tanpa disadari Ia pun telah jatuh dalam cinta untuk gadis disampingnya, dan ia berharap cinta ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang salah.

/.

/.

Ryeowook terduduk lemas disalah satu bangku didekat wahana yang baru saja ia naiki, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat setelah menaiki wahana French Revolution sedangkan Kyuhyun entah pergi kemana setelah memapahnya dan membantunya duduk dibangku yang saat ini . Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, hingga sebuah sodoran coklat hangat berada didepan wajahnya. Ryeowook menatap sang pemilik tangan, Kyuhyun dan menggumamkan terima kasih pelan sebelum meminum coklat hangat itu melegakan sedikit pening dikepalanya.

"Kau payah sekali, itu hanya permainan kecil tapi sudah seperti ini." Cela Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan diri disamping Ryeowook, hening tak ada suara balasan dari Ryeowook, mereka seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing menikmati lalu lalang para pengunjung lainnya. Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan pemuda itu, wajahnya yang tadi nampak pucat kini nampak bersemangat memacu jalannya menuju wahana yang kini ada di otaknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun membiarkan Ryeowook menarik tangannya.

"Tadi aku sudah menuruti wahana gila yang kau pilih, sekarang giliranku. Aku ingin menaiki itu." Tunjuk Ryeowook ke arah sebuah balon udara yang berjalan pelan diatas mengelilingi seluruh kawasan indoor di Lotte World itu.

"Kau ingin menaiki itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan kembali menarik Kyuhyun.

Mereka kini telah menaiki wahana bernama Balloon Sky Ride, balon terbang itu mulai mengelilingi kawasan indoor Lotte World menampilkan pemandangan seluruh ruangan yang sangat besar itu. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan dari balon udara yang menggantung di atap Lotte World, ribuan orang yang nampak kecil dimatanya belum lagi warna-warni wahana yang tampak cantik dimatanya. Ia lebih suka seperti ini, wahana seperti ini yang paling ia sukai melihat hiruk pikuk orang lain sementara Ia tenggelam dalam hening yang menenangkan.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook ke arahnya.

"Ya, meski wahana yang kita naiki tadi menakutkan tapi aku senang, Gomawo." Ucap Ryeowook tulus.

"Ne, apapun asal kau senang. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dari atas balon udara.

"**Apapun asal kau senang, aku akan melakukannya untukmu Ryeowook-ah."**

Ryeowook menghela napasnya setiap bayangan masa lalu datang ke dalam kepalanya, semua tak benar Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyun, Yesung adalah Yesung mereka orang yang berbeda jadi tak sepantasnya ia menyamakan mereka hanya karena keinginan egoisnya yang menginginkan kehadiran Yesung kembali dalam hidupnya.

"Gwenchana yo, Wookie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat Ryeowook yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya masih sedikit pusing karena wahana tadi." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Heh, dasar payah." Ledek Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Ryeowook kembali memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

Waktu berjalan dengan indah bagi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mereka benar-benar menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, menghabiskan waktu dengan berfoto dan tertawa bersama terkadang bergantian memilih wahan yang ingin mereka naiki, dan tanpa mereka sadari kedua tangan mereka terus tertaut erat tak terlepaskan, dan sang takdir perlahan membalut benang merah diantara saat-saat indah yang mereka jalani bersama.

/.

/.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan menikmati dinginnya pasir putih yang membelai kaki telanjangnya lembut, sesekali deburan ombak menjilati kakinya. Ia melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang lebih dekat dengan bibir pantai sesekali berlari menjauh ombak yang seakan-akan mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir pantai menatap Ryeowook yang nampak tertawa kecil bermain di pantai, seulas senyuman lembut terukir diwajah tampan yang biasanya hanya menampilkan seringai evil. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tahu alasan mengapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke pantai di dekat villanya sepulang mereka dari Lotte World, namun melihat senyuman Ryeowook semua ragu hilang dalam hatinya. Mungkin ia boleh sedikit berbangga diri karena mampu membuat Ryeowook setidaknya tersenyum kembali, tapi masih ada satu hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini sebelum semua misinya berakhir. Ia harus membuat Ryeowook kembali bernyanyi, menyenandungkan kembali semua alunan merdu suaranya.

"Kyuhyun-ah lihat sunsetnya indah sekali." Entah sejak kapan Ryeowook sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun, sembari menatap ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam menatap pemandangan yang ia lihat wajah cantik Ryeowook yang terbias cahaya merah dari mentari yang tengah beranjak menuju peraduan membuatnya membeku, detak jantungnya entah sejak kapan berdetak lebih cepat. Ia sadar sepenuhnya ia telah jatuh cinta pada sosok disampingnya, ia tak peduli berapa kalipun ia mengatakan hal ini. Namun ia benar-benar telah terjatuh dan ia berharap ia masih bisa mengangkat dirinya dari jurang cinta ini kelak saat waktunya tiba.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali aku merasa begitu bahagia, jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum tulus ia berikan pada Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya namun kali ini ia ingin membiarkan hatinya yang berbicara dan menguasai dirinya. Perlahan ia mengecup pelan dahi Ryeowook meresapi semua rasa cinta yang ia miliki pada gadis manis dihadapannya, karena setelah ini ia tahu mungkin ia tak bisa memiliki gadis yang mampu membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya menikmati wajah terkejut Ryeowook akan tindakannya tadi.

"Itu untuk hadiahku yang sudah membuatmu bahagia, sekarang aku harus mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

/.

/.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba didepan pagar rumah Ryeowook namun sesosok orang yang tak terduga nampak berdiri di depan pagar kediaman Kim bersaudara, Kim Heechul. Ryeowook segera turun dari motor Kyuhyun dan menghampiri kakaknya.

"Oppa kenapa diluar malam-malam?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Masuklah." Perintah Heechul tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Tapi Oppa." Ryeowook menatap kakaknya yang menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Aku bilang masuk, kau mau membantah Oppa." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, namun Kyuhyun melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seakan memintanya untuk mengikuti perintah kakaknya akhirnya Ryeowook mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam seperti perintah kakaknya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ucap Heechul setelah memastikan Ryeowook masuk ka dalam kediaman mereka.

"Baiklah."

/.

/.

Heechul daan Kyuhyun nampak duduk di sebuah café tak jauh dari perumahan tempat tinggal Heechul dan Ryeowook, beberapa menit telah berlaru namun nampak tak ada yang berminat untuk lebih dulu membuka suara memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Heechul mendesah pelan setelah meminum kopi hangatnya, kemudian menatap pemuda yang nampak cuek dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau curiga terhadap apa yang kau lakukan. Jadi jawab pertanyaanku sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dari Ryeowook?" Tanya Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda yang ada dihadapannya yang tidak disangkanya membalas tatapan tajam darinya.

"Apapun itu keinginanku Heechul-sii, aku ingin mengatakan padamu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk Ryeowook." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tak ada penyesalan dalam dirinya, ataupun diriku." Jawab Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu." Heechul tak mengerti akan semua kata-kata Kyuhyun, seakan semua yang ada dipikirannya tertepis dan tak terbukti dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon percayalah padaku Heechul-sii, aku sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menyakiti Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun membungkuk sejenak kepada Heechul sebelum beranjak dari depan Heechul.

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-sii." Cegah Heechul melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Aku memegang kata-katamu dan gamsahamnida sudah membawa senyum adikku kembali, sekali lagi gamsahamnida." Ucap Heechul tulus. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum meninggalkan Heechul di café.

Heechul mendudukan kembali tubuhnya, setidaknya untuk kali ini ia ingin percaya lagi. Membiarkan seseorang lagi membantu usahanya menopang hati adiknya yang telah jatuh dan hancur. Ia ingin sekali lagi memberikan kepercayaan ini.

'Semoga aku melakukan hal yang benar.' Batin Heechul.

-_TBC_-

Annyeong readerdul #geplaked karena lama gak update-update, maafkan aku yang lama menghilang. Maklum ya aku udah kelas 3 Sma jadi harus menghadapi berbagai tryout dan jam tambahan yang menguras otak. Aku harap chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readerdul semua, aku sangat senang membaca riview kalian semua. Jadi tetap riview ya, akan aku usahakan untuk update 1 minggu sekali… Gamsahamnida…!

MIND TO RIVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****"Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan tidaklah seindah dirimu, tapi sungguh aku memiliki hati yang tulus untukmu. Semua cinta ini hanya ada satu yang memiliki dan itu hanya dirimu, Ryeowook-ah, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, mengisi hati ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang?"**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Yoseob – Cherish That Person**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan luas nampak sesosok wanita yang masih tampak cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda tengah menatap menantunya yang tak berkata sepatah katapun semenjak kedatangannya diruangan kerjanya. Wanita itu menghela napas pelan menatap anaknya yang masih saja tak dapat mencairkan hatinya sepenuhnya meski ia telah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya satu tahun terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini Kangin-ah?" ucap wanita itu pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak tahu Eomma." Jawab Kangin tanpa menatap ibunya. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menatap Kangin iba, hidup anaknya yang bahagia telah hancur luluh lantah karena peristiwa yang sungguh tak penah mereka bayangkan. Kekalahan tender perusahaan musuh telah membuat Kangin kehilangan istri yang sangat ia cintai, hanya karena sebuah balas dendam. Ia tahu anaknya sangat terluka dan kehilangan tapi ia juga menyalahkan anaknya yang telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam kepada kedua cucu kesayangannya.

"Ryeowookie tidak salah Kangin-ah, kau harus sadar itu." Ucap Nyonya Kim mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya menyadarkan putra sulungnya itu.

"Aku tahu Eomma tapi sangat sulit bagiku…"

"Akan sangat sulit karena kau tak pernah mencoba untuk memulai memperbaiki Kangin-ah, anak itu sudah terluka bahkan ia sudah hancur karena kehilangan ibunya didepan matanya dan kau, kau semakin memperdalam luka itu dengan melukainya." Ucap Nyonya Kim tajam, ia sungguh tak suka dengan sifat anaknya yang begitu pengecut. Ia tahu anaknya sudah memaafkan Ryeowookie sejak setahun lalu namun tetap saja luka yang ia torehkan 5 tahun lalu sudah terlalu dalam, dan anaknya sama sekali tak pernah meminta maaf pada kedua cucunya.

Kangin menundukkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim, ia tahu ia sangat berdosa tapi karena dosa itulah ia tak berani. Ia tak berani kembali masuk ke dalam dunia kedua anaknya yang kini ia pikir telah hidup dengan baik tanpanya. Ia terlalu malu dan takut dengan penolakan yang mungkin saja ia terima dari kedua anaknya dan memilih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh selama satu tahun ini. Ia begitu bangga melihat anak sulungnya yang kini telah menjadi arsitek yang terkenal meski belum lulus dari bangku kuliah dan putri kecilnya telah menjadi seorang pianis hebat, ia takut seandainya ia masuk ke dalam kehidupan sempurna kedua anaknya tanpanya akan rusak dan kembali dalam luka.

"Kangin-ah mereka mencintaimu, mereka selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Nyonya Kim lembut mencoba memberikan semangat kepada anaknya.

"Eomma aku.."

Brak

"Halmoni, aku mau pro..tes." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya setelah menatap sosok ayah yang duduk dihadapan neneknya. Ia segera mengangguk singkat dan keluar serta menutup pintu yang tadi ia buka tanpa sopan.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Kangin-ah." Ucap Nyonya Kim melihat tatapan anaknya yang tidak berubah pada Ryeowook yang berbeda hanya tak ada lagi benci hanya sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak tahu eomma." Ucap Kangin pelan sembari menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada kursi yang ia tempati, ia menutup matanya perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan kebahagiaan yang tersisa dalam pikirannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan disepanjang lorong gedung utara yang sepi dan lengang karena semua siswa tengah sibuk mempersiapkan festival, sebuah senyum yang terluka nampak miris terbentuk dalam wajah cantiknya. Jika ditanya apa ia bahagia melihat appanya, ia akan menjawab dengan jujur ia bahagia meski bagaimanapun luka yang tertoreh sosok itu tetaplah appanya, seseorang yang sempat memberikan kebahagiaan dan cinta dalam hidupnya. Berpisah hampir 3 tahun tanpa ayahnya membuatnya merasakan rindu disela-sela rasa sakit yang ada, namun melihat setiap tatapan benci yang terarah padanya membuatnya mengubur rasa rindu itu dalam lukanya. Air mata mengalir pelan disela kedua mata Ryeowook, ia merindukan appanya, merindukan pelukan appanya, merindukan saat appanya mengelus kepalanya dan menggendongnya tinggi ketika ia mendapat nilai bagus disekolah, ia merindukan semua itu, ia merindukan keluarganya yang bahagia.

Air mata itu keluar lebih banyak membuatnya terisak disela-sela tangisnya, ia menyandarkan badannya pada tembok terdekat setidaknya memberikan topangan pada tubuhnya yang entah sanggup menanggung semuanya sendiri. Ryeowook menutup mulut saat dirasa suara isak dan tangisnya tak lagi bisa ia tahan, ia menumpahkan semua rasanya membiarkan ia menangis disaat semuanya telah mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya lelah dan hatinya terluka tapi ia tak ingin jatuh lagi dan merepotkan orang-orang yang mencintai dan melindunginya, biarlah kali ini ia menangis dalam sendiri.

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan sebuah pelukan lembut menyambut tubuh rapuhnya membantunya untuk tetap berdiri setidaknya, membantunya tetap terlihat kuat dan tegar.

"Menangislah." Ucap sosok itu pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. Ryeowook menunduk meletakkan kepalanya didada bidang sosok yang tengah memeluknya, sosok yang membuatnya merubah segalanya, Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menangis kembali namun kali ini ia tak sendiri dalam menghadapi segalanya, ia tahu ia tak akan pernah sendiri seperti yang dikatakan Yesung dulu.

"**Kau tahu Ryeowook-ah, meski kau selalu merasa kesepian tapi sebenarnya kau tak pernah sendiri." Ucap Yesung menatap Ryeowook.**

"**Aku tak akan sendiri karena ada Yesung oppa disampingku." Potong Ryeowook sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Yesung.**

"**Bukan seperti itu, dengan atau tanpa aku disampingmu kau tak akan pernah sendiri. Karena kau adalah orang yang mudah untuk dicintai, dan kau mempunyai banyak orang yang mencintaimu." Yesung mengusap wajah Ryeowook lembut.**

"**Kau tak akan pernah sendiri Wookie-ah."**

"Kau tak akan sendiri Wookie-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelai lembut gadis yang ada dipelukannya.

"Tidak akan pernah sendiri."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tidur dengan damai di ruang UKS, setelah pelukan yang panjang ia menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur dipelukannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke UKS agar dapat tidur lebih nyaman. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ryeowook menangis, namun apapun itu ia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak dihadapannya tak akan jatuh lagi seperti dulu, entah darimana datangnya keyakinan ini dalam diri Kyuhyun tapi ia yakin setiap kata-kata Yesung yang ia yakin dapat membuat Ryeowook bangkit telah ia ucapkan, dan ia yakin kata-kata itu akan kembali terpatri dalam Ryeowook seperti saat ada Yesung dulu.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah cantik yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang dihadapannya, masih ada bercak sisa air mata diwajah ayu itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut, membelai pelan wajah gadis yang ia cintai benar harus ia akui ia jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, menghapus sisa air mata yang tersisa diwajah ayu itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia hanya bisa seperti ini mencuri sebuah sentuhan yang ia inginkan saat gadis ini tak sadar. Karena ia takut, takut jika semua ini akan semakin dalam. Ia akan mencintai Ryeowook dalam diam, karena setelah ini ia yakin bisa melepaskan semuanya, melupakan perasaan ini karena ia Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia dulu terkenal playboy di Busan, jadi ia yakin perasaan ini tak akan bertahan lama.

Namun air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya seakan menolak setiap pemikirannya, ia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya cinta ini tak bisa ia teruskan karena setiap permainan pasti akan ada akhir bukan, dan saat akhir itu semakin dekat. Bukankah tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, karena setelah ini gadis dihadapannya akan segera mengetahui segalanya. Dan ia berharap Ryeowook dapat bahagia, dan ia akan melihat kebahagiaan itu dari jauh.

"Yesung Oppa." Igauan Ryeowook menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari semua pemikirannya ia bisa melihat sebutir air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Ryeowook, namun kali ini ia tak menghapusnya.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya Ryeowook-ah, jadi bersabarlah." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menghapus bekas air mata diwajahnya, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah lagi. Ia adalah seorang Evil dan Evil tak akan pernah menangis. Kyuhyun beranjak menatap halaman sekolah dari jendela yang ada di UKS, bukan menatap sesuatu yang penting hanya saja ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkannya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Heechul nampak tengah menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan tajam, tapi jika benar-benar melihat dengan cermat ia hanya memberikan tatapan tajam itu pada sosok lelaki yang bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Heechul tersenyum remeh, entah apa yang ada dipikiran neneknya mempertemukan ia dan orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan adiknya.

"Jika aku disini dipanggil hanya untuk melihat kalian diam, lebih baik aku pergi. Aku masih ada kelas sebentar lagi." Ucap Heechul kasar dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"Duduk." Perintah Nyonya Kim pada cucu sulungnya itu.

"Aku bilang duduk." Perintahnya sekali lagi melihat cucunya yang hendak meneruskan kepergiannya.

Heechul mengumpat pelan namun tetap menuruti perintah neneknya untuk kembali ketempat duduknya, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya tajam ketika melihat orang itu menatapnya.

"Kangin-ah bicaralah." Perintah Nyonya Kim pada anaknya yang entah mengapa sejak tadi hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun padahal ia telah susah-susah untuk mempertemukannya dengan Heechul.

"Heechulie." Panggil Kangin pelan, seraya menatap putranya.

Heechul yang mendengar pria yang berstatus appanya memanggil namanya hanya memutarkan matanya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Appa… appa minta maaf." Ucap Kangin pelan, sungguh ia tak yakin mengatakannya namun ini adalah resikonya atau ia akan menderita seumur hidup.

Sebuah tawa hambar menggema dari mulut Heechul mendengar perkataan Kangin, ia menatap appanya tajam tapi terlihat jelas dimata itu terdapat banyak luka yang bahkan tak pernah mongering.

"Kau bilang apa? Maaf katamu, kau kira semudah itu. Kau, kau brengsek." Teriak Heechul dihadapan Appa yang seharusnya ia hormati tapi lukanya, luka yang ia rasakan terlalu sakit.

"Heechulie, jaga bicaramu." Bentak Nyonya Kim.

"Jaga bicaraku halmoni bilang, bahkan jika aku tak menahan diriku aku sudah membunuhnya saat ini." Teriak Heechul kembali, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sofa yang ia duduki mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Appa baru menyadari, semua salah Appa. Semua yang terjadi karena appa. Mianhae Chulie-ah." Pinta Kangin lirih, ia tak berharap dimaafkan karena semua yang dilakukannya memang salah. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin minta maaf kepada anak-anak yang telah disakitinya.

"Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku dan Wookie selama ini?"

"Kami juga kehilangan Eomma sepertimu tapi mengapa kau melukainya, bukan tapi mengapa kau membunuhnya. Kau membunuh Ryeowookie ku, kau membunuh hatinya." Ucap Heechul namun kali ini tak ada teriakan yang ada hanya suara lirih, seakan bertanya mengapa semua ini harus terjadi pada adiknya. Gadis kecilnya yang ceria, gadis kecilnya yang selalu memamerkan kemampuannya bernyanyi, gadis kecilnya itu sudah mati.

"Maaf, Appa minta maaf Heechulie. Appa menyesal, Appa akan berubah." Ucap Kangin, ia melangkah pelan mendekati anaknya yang kini tengah menunduk dihadapannya namun ia tahu anak bungsunya itu telah menangis. Kangin berlutut dibawah sofa Heechul mencoba merengkuh tubuh itu tapi ia ragu, ia takut ini semua terlalu cepat.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku ketika ia terus menagis dan menatapku kosong bagai mayat hidup, bagaimana perjuanganku untuk melihat senyumnya walau hanya sedikit? Kau tak tahu?" ucap Heechul lirih, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Sakit ketika semua kenangan pahitnya kembali berputar dalam benaknya, setiap tangisan Ryeowook, setiap percobaan bunuh diri yang ia lewati. Ia sungguh tak bisa kehilangan Ryeowooknya lagi.

"Ryeowookku yang manis, Ryeowookie ku." Ucap Heechul lirih tanpa sadar menyandarkan dirinya pada sang Appa yang kini tengah mendekapnya. Kangin menatap ibunya yang memandang Heechul miris, masih jelas diingatan Nyonya Kim saat dimana Heechul membawa Ryeowook dipunggungnya dengan keadaan terluka tak sadarkan diri dirumahnya. Bagaimana Heechul bahkan tak membiarkan seorangpun menggantikannya menjaga Ryeowook, ia bahkan harus memanggil guru homeschooling ke rumah untuk memastikan Heechul tetap sekolah dengan baik.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengangguk menatap anaknya yang masih merengkuh Heechul, ia tahu mungkin anaknya memang terlambat untuk meminta maaf, tapi setidaknya Kangin telah mencoba meminta maaf setelah menahannya selama lebih dari satu tahun. Ia sungguh sangat berharap semuanya kembali seperti semula keluarganya bisa berkumpul kembali dengan bahagia.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Persiapan festival telah nampak di setiap sudut Seoul Art School, setiap jurusan yang bekerjasama berusaha memberikan pertunjukkan yang terbaik untuk menarik para produser yang akan datang setiap tahunnya untuk mencari seniman-seniman berbakat untuk diorbitkan atau untuk diberikan beasiswa. Selain itu mereka juga harus menunjukkan dan menjaga reputasi terbaik dari tempat mereka bersekolah, tidak ada kata mengecewakan dalam kamus SAS yang ada hanya yang terbaik maka mereka akan menunjukkan yang terbaik.

Persiapan jurusan Fotografi dan Music telah selesai, semua rencana tengah dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin. Setiap anak didik telah dipilih dan diberikan tugas sesuai dengan kemampuan, mereka akan menonjolkan kelas 2 karena disaat inilah mereka akan mendapatkan promosi, kelas 1 akan mendapatkannya tahun depan sedangkan sebagian besar kelas 3 telah mendapatkan promosi tahun lalu. Ryeowook tampak larut dalam gladi resik yang tengah dilaksanakan, hingga suara mic yang terjatuh mengagetkan setiap anak. Junsu salah satu siswa kelas 2 yang ditunjuk untuk melaksanakan penampilan solo untuk vocal tiba-tiba pingsan saat gladi resik.

Suasana panik tak dapat dihindari saat dokter sekolah menyatakan Junsu tak dapat mengikuti festival yang akan dilaksanakan besok, para pembimbing nampak bingung untuk menentukkan pengganti Junsu. Mereka telah memilih yang terbaik tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"Biar Ryeowook yang menggantikan Junsu, Songsaenim." Ucap Eunhyuk mengagetkan setiap peserta gladi resik tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Ryeowook, Eunhyuk maju dan menyalakan sebuah video, video Ryeowook saat mengikuti Festival saat di Junior High School dulu. Setiap orang hanya bisa terpukau mendengar suara Ryeowook divideo itu, tak ada yang menyangka suara Ryeowook seindah itu karena selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah menyanyi meski bagaimanapun keadaan memaksanya, dan status sebagai cucu kepala sekolah membuat para guru tak bisa memaksanya.

"Kau maukan Wookie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk mewakili para songsaenim yang ia yakin tak akan berani memaksa bahkan sekedar meminta Ryeowook untuk menggantikan Junsu.

"Masih ada Jaejoong Eonni bukan?" elak Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku sudah mendapatkan promosi Ryeowook-ah." Bantah Jaejoong, berharap adik kelasnya itu mau menggantikan Junsu.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tak bisa. Mianhamnida." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka, ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dari semua gumaman kecewa yang ia dengar, ia tak ingin dipaksa untuk menyanyi dan ia belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Eunhyuk menatap kecewa sahabatnya yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu, ia hanya ingin sahabatnya benar-benar bangkit dan kembali seperti dulu. Eunhyuk menghela napas sejenak dan kembali menatap songsaenim.

"Masukkan nama Ryeowook menggantikan Junsu, Songsaenim. Aku yang akan memastikan ia menggantikan Junsu besok." Ucap Eunhyuk tegas, ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan dan ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya meski Ryeowook akan sangat marah padanya.

"Kau yakin Junsu-ah?" tanya Songsaenim.

"Ya, aku yakin." Ucap Eunhyuk yakin.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menjauhi aula tempatnya tadi tengah melakukan gladi resik, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan kesal dalam dirinya ketika mendengar usulan Eunhyuk untuk menggantikan Junsu untuk tampil solo. Tapi ia tahu pasti rasa kesal yang ia rasakan tidaklah untuk sahabatnya namun untuk dirinya sendiri, ia kesal tak mampu memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya untuk kembali menyanyi. Namun Ryeowook menyadari ia tak sanggup lagi bernyanyi seperti dulu, bahkan ia tak yakin suaranya masih seperti dulu dan tak berubah. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semua orang, ia ingin semua orang mengerti ia tak bisa lagi seperti dulu setidaknya cukup dengan permainan pianonya.

Ryeowook terus berjalan hingga ia sadari ia tengah berada ditaman perbatasan antar gedung, Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang ada disana setidaknya ia ingin menenangkan diri sejenak dari kegundahan yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun sebuah suara mengusik ketenangan Ryeowook, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari asal suara itu.

'Lagu itu, Yesung oppa.'

Ryeowook segera berlari dengan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari asal lagu itu, lagu yang hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Lagu yang diciptakan Yesung untuk menyatakan cintanya. Ryeowook semakin mempercepat laju larinya, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi. Semua perasaan harap dan rindu membuncah dalam diri Ryeowook membuatnya terus berlari dan mencari, berharap kali ini ia bisa menemukan cintanya yang hilang.

**Flashback **

Keriuhan dan tepuk tangan penonton tampak mengiringi Yesung menaiki panggung pentas seni yang tengah berlangsung disekolahan mereka, diwajahnya nampak sebuah kegugupan yang sangat langka didapati diwajah yang selalu nampak tenang dan terkadang bersemangat itu. Yesung nampak berdiri memegang microphone siap untuk melakukan penampilannya, ia menarik napasnya perlahan dan menatap audiens yang hadir.

"Lagu ini adalah isi hatiku yang aku ungkapkan dengan tulus untuk mu, untuk seorang gadis cantik yang telah berhasil merebut hatiku dengan segala tingkah polos dan manismu. Mungkin ini agak mengejutkan tapi aku mohon dengarkan hatiku dan jawab cintaku padamu." Ucap Yesung tulus diiringi dengan suara musik yang mulai mengalun.

**Noon ddeuneun soongan mal upshi ddeo oreun saram**

**Waenji geuge joaseo geunyang ooseotjyeo**

Suara indah the art of voice terdengar mengalun lembut, kedua matanya yang semula terpejam membuka perlahan menatap sosok manis diantara para audiens yang menyaksikannya.

**Babbeun haroo-eh gapjagi goonggeumhan saram**

**Jakkoo noon-eh barbhyeoseo shingihaetjyeo**

Ia tersenyum kecil diantara nyanyiannya ketika kenangan-kenangan manis yang pernah ia rasakan ketika bersama gadis yang ia cintai. Gadis yang memiliki seribu luka dalam dirinya, gadis yang membuatnya ingin melindungi.

**(Geudaengayo) Nae an-eh joyonghage saneun han saram**

**(Geudaengayo) Geuge cham deundeunhan ddo han saram**

**Saengakman haneundedo nae mam hanjjokeun**

**Haetsali naerideut ddaddeuthaejyeoyo**

Ryeowook menatap Sunbaenya yang tengah memperdengarkan suara indahnya, seseorang yang mampu mencuri lukanya, membuatnya perlahan-lahan kembali merasakan bahagia. Namun mendengar lagu indah ini untuk seseorang yang sunbaenya sukai hali ini sedikit menyakiti harapannya. Ia sadar, mungkin ia memang tak pantas mendapatkan cinta lagi. Ia hanya seorang manusia yang terbuang dan sendiri.

**Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

**Geu sarami joaseo ama I goseseo tae-eo natnabwa**

**Neul saranghandan mal eonjena bogoshipdan mal**

**Geu mallon hangsang boojokhal mankeum geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

Yesung menutup kembali matanya mencoba menyampaikan kesungguhan hatinya, kesungguhan jika ia mencintai gadis manisnya. Kesungguhan yang dalam teruntai dalam setiap kata yang mungkin tak cukup untuk mewakili, ia sungguh menghargai gadis polos penuh luka itu, ia ingin menjaganya sepanjang waktu yang ia punya.

**Honjaitneun bam gapjagi bogoshipeul ddaen**

**Machi soomeul chamdeushi mami bukchajyeo**

**Gireul geotdaga gwaenseureh geokjeongiidwaeseo**

**Bal georeumeul meomchoogo saengak haetjyeo**

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam meski tatapannya tak terbalaskan karena Ryeowook tengah menunduk, entah mengapa ia ingin berjalan mendekatinya memeluknya dalam sebuah lindungan. Membebaskan semua duka dan menggantinya dalam cinta yang tulus.

**(Geudaengayo) Nae an-eh joyonghage saneun han saram**

**(Geudaengayo) Geuge cham deundeunhan ddo han saram**

**Saengakman haneundedo nae mam hanjjokeun**

**Haetsali naerideut ddaddeuthaejyeoyo**

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melewati deretan penonton yang entah mengapa mengerti keinginanya dengan memberikan jalan untuknya, menuju Ryeowook yang masih tak melihat kearahnya.

**Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

**Geu sarami joaseo ama I goseseo tae-eo natnabwa**

**Neul saranghandan mal eonjena bogoshipdan mal**

**Saranghagido mojaran naldeul**

Yesung telah sampai dihadapan Ryeowook mengangkat wajah gadis yang menatapnya bingung, ia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang ia harap mampu meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya, meyakinkan betapa ia mencintai dan menghargai Ryeowook.

**Cham akkigo itjyeo geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

**Saranghandaneun malloneun da halsoo upneun soojoonghamiijyeo**

**Geu saram gyeoteseo jamdeulgo ggaersoo itdamyeon**

**Nae modeungeol da sseodo dwaelmankeum**

**Geu sarameul akkyeoyo**

"Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan tidaklah seindah dirimu, tapi sungguh aku memiliki hati yang tulus untukmu. Semua cinta ini hanya ada satu yang memiliki dan itu hanya dirimu, Ryeowook-ah, maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku, mengisi hati ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam mencoba mencari sinar kejahilan yang biasa Yesung lakukan ketika mereka tengah bercanda, namun tak ada hanya ada cinta dan ketulusan yang membuat setetes air mata meloloskan diri dari mat indah itu.

"Ya." Ucap Ryeowook lirih namun mampu membuat Yesung memeluknya erat dan berteriak bahagia disambut tepukan riuh dari para penonton yang menatap pasangan bahagia itu. Sedangkan Kibum dan Eunhyuk sibuk mengabadikan kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya, semua rencana mereka sukses dan mampu menyatukan dua cinta yang saling keras kepala.

**Flashback End**

Ryeowook membuka pintu keras kelas fotografi yang ia yakini sumber suara itu, membuat sang pemain menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mencoba menetralkan napasnya dan menatapnya tajam. Orang itu hanya menunggu, ia letakkan gitar yang ia gunakan tadi dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini mulai berdiri tegak namun masih menatapnya tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mengapa kau terengah-engah Wookie-ah, apa ada anjing yang mengejarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun santai seakan tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun namun kali ini membalas tatapan Ryeowook.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Ryeowook, ia yakin hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui lagu ini. Yesung, dirinya, Eunhyuk dan Kibum namun mengapa Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui lagu ini. Semua pertanyaan terus berputar dalam kepala Ryeowook, setiap ingatan akan kemiripan perilaku dan perkataan Kyuhyun dan Yesung membuatnya bingung.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan siapa diriku jika kau mau menggantikan Junsu besok." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, semua kebingungan membuatnya tak mampu menahan berat badannya. Ia hanya mampu menatap kosong ke depan tanpa mampu berkata suatu halpun.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah meski hatinya menjerit ingin berbalik untuk menemui dan memeluk Ryeowook, tapi tidak bisa ia harus kuat untuk ini. Semuany telah berjalan dengan baik dan ia, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Sebentar lagi, kebahagiaanmu akan kembali Ryeowook-ah.. tunggulah."

**TBC_-**

Masih adakah yang ingat fic ini? Hehehehe

Aku sungguh minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang padahal janjinya update satu minggu sekali. Tapi ternyata menjadi kelas 3 lebih stress dari apa yang aku perkirakan, belum lagi dengan peningkatan kesulitan UN dan semua hal-hal yang mengganggu. Namun sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk update secara teratur, fanfic ini mungkin hanya sampai 10 chapter jadi hanya tinggal 4 chapter lagi, aku mohon dukungannya dengan Riview ya…..

Chapter ini aku persembahkan untuk linsikyu yang sudah setia menunggu fic ini dan terus mengingatkanku untuk update…. Terima kasih banyak…,

owh ya hampir lupa lagu diatas lagunya Yoseob Oppa – Cherish That Person, maaf jika mengaku-aku itu ciptaan character, ini demi tuntutan fic… dan setiap pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter depan.

Akhir kata RIVIEW PLEASE…!


	7. Chapter 7

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar, kau ingin aku mengatakan aku adalah orang yang kau cintai yang telah menghilang itu, apa aku begitu mirip dengannya? Sayangnya aku bukan dia Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas seraya menatap mata coklat gadis dihadapannya.**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Super Junior – Dead At Heart**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju taman kenangannya terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan tanpa menghiraukan angin akhir musim gugur yang mungkin segera berganti menjadi musim dingin menghembus tubuh kecilnya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Semua perkataan Kyuhyun terus mengiang dalam pikirannya, jika boleh jujur Ryeowook tak pernah berharap Kyuhyun adalah Yesung meski sebuah pemikiran itu pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya namun bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang yang jelas-jelas memiliki kepribadian dan wajah yang berbeda. Yesungnya adalah sosok dewasa dengan penuh pengertian sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang memiliki kejahilan luar biasa dan sangat cuek pada sekelilingnya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini, mengenang semua kenangan indah yang sempat terukir dalam lingkungan asri yang kini nampak sepi mungkin karena cuaca yang mendingin. Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya, meraba ukiran yang masih tercetak jelas dipohon dekat bangu tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Yesung, lelaki yang pernah mengangkatnya dari jurang luka yang menganga siap menelannya setiap saat dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan cinta yang kini hanya tersisa kenangan. Ia tak lagi menangis ketika kenangan itu berputar diingatannya, karena ia sadar kenangan indah itu bukan untuk ditangisi namun untuk ia kenang dan ia simpan ditempat terindah dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan Ryeowookie." Sebuah suara familiar terdengar disertai sampiran jaket dibahu Ryeowook memaksanya untuk mendongak menatap sosok kakak keduanya yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Kibumie Oppa." Ryeowook menatap Kibum yang beberapa hari ini jarang ia temui karena kesibukan masing-masing terutama Kibum yang menjadi ketua murid harus bertanggung jawab atas berjalannya festival yang saat ini tengah dipersiapkan sekolah mereka.

"Kau masih sering kesini ternyata, aku jadi ingat saat kita berempat menghabiskan piknik disini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali." Kibum mendudukan dirinya disamping Ryeowook yang nampak mendengarkannya.

"Kau ingat Ryeowookie, kita ah bukan lebih tepatnya kau dan Eunhyuk tampak bersemangat sekali menyanyi diiringi gitar Yesung-ah." Kibum menatap sosok adik disampingnya yang masih menatapnya.

"Ya, dan waktu Oppa sangat sibuk mengambil gambar dengan handycam hingga terjatuh." Lanjut Ryeowook sembari tertawa kecil ketika sekelebat adegan masa lalu dimana Kibum terjatuh ditaman ini menghampiri ingatannya.

Kibum tersenyum tipis menatap disampingnya Ryeowook meneruskan cerita kenangan mereka, terkadang wajah imut itu nampak tertawa pelan ketika menceritakan kejadian lucu yang mereka alami dulu. Kibum membelai pelan rambut Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook menatapnya dan menghentikan kisah mereka.

"Kau tahu, oppa sangat bersyukur kau mau berubah seperti sekarang." Ucap Kibum tulus.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Kibum, seandainya Kibum tahu semua perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya terjadi karena seseorang yang datang dan berhasil menerobos pertahanan yang selama ini susah payah ia bangun. Seseorang yang kini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kibumie oppa, bolehkah aku bernyanyi lagi?" Tanya Ryeowook yang membuat Kibum menatap kearahnya.

"Yang bisa menjawabnya adalah dirimu sendiri Ryeowookie-ah, apa kau mengijinkan dirimu bernyanyi lagi?" Jawab Kibum menatap Ryeowook yang kembali meraba ukiran pada pohon yang melindungi bangku tempat mereka duduk.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Eunhyuk nampak berjalan mondar-mandir di backstage pertunjukkan kelas musik dan fotografi, hampir seluruh penampilan telah dipertunjukkan dengan apik oleh kedua jurusan dan hanya tersisa satu pertunjukkan terakhir yaitu solo singer tapi Ryeowook tak nampak batang hidungnya sedikitpun bahkan sejak awal pertunjukkan, membuat para songsaenim mencemaskan kelangsungan acara puncak ini.

Eunhyuk semakin gelisah ia menggigit kukunya seharusnya ia tak percaya Kyuhyun dapat membujuk Ryeowook untuk menyanyi kembali karena Ia, Kibum bahkan Heechul tak pernah berhasil selama ini dan lebih memilih menyerah untuk merayu Ryeowook untuk kembali bernyanyi, seharusnya ia tak percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook sudah mengatakan tidak, Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat dapat berakibat fatal pada festival tahunan yang diadakan sekolahnya ini.

"Ish, aku bisa gila jika begini." Ucap Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya yang nampak tergerai.

"Kau yakin Ryeowook-ah akan tampil Eunhyukie, sebentar lagi saatnya ia tampil?" Tanya Songsaenim yang menatap Eunhyuk khawatir, Eunhyuk nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan songsaenim dan hanya bisa memberikan anggukkan ragu yang disahuti desahan khawatir sang songsaenim. Eunhyuk menatap kepergian songsaenimnya dengan cemas, mungkin seharusnya ia tak menjanjikan apapun. Eunhyuk beranjak meninggalkan backstage menuju kursi penonton sesaat setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya disebelah Donghae, yang tengah duduk dibangku penonton bagian depan, menyandarkan bahunya pada Donghae yang tengah menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat cemas.

"Ryeowookie pasti datang, Kyuhyun pasti berhasil meyakinkannya." Ucap Donghae berusaha menenangkan hati kekasihnya yang pasti tengah gundah, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama karena sejak awal festival Kyuhyun juga tak menampakkan diri sama sekali.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Eunhyuk mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Donghae.

"Tentu, bukankah Kyuhyun tak pernah membohongi kita?" tanya Donghae sembari membelai rambut coklat Eunhyuk.

"Dia sering bohong untuk mengerjaiku." Ucap Eunhyuk ketus mengingat kejailan-kejailan yang pernah dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih tenang membuat Donghae mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

"Eunhyuk-ah Ryeowookie belum tampilkan?" Sebuah suara membuat Eunhyuk membangunkan diri dari pelukan kekasihnya, beberapa orang yang ia kenal nampak berdiri didekatnya.

"Heechul oppa, Kibumie oppa." Eunhyuk berdiri memberikan salam kepada dua orang sosok yang sudah menjadi kakak dalam hidupnya itu, Eunhyuk menatap seorang pria dewasa yang membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kangin Ahjushi." Ucap Eunhyuk kaku, ia memang tak pernah bertemu Kangin sebelumnya tapi ia tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga sahabatnya itu.

"Annyeong, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku belum tertinggal penampilan Ryeowookie kan?" tanya Kangin pada Eunhyuk yang menatapnya kaget.

"Belum Ahjushi, penampilan Ryeowookie akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk, yang dibalas anggukan singkatan dan ucapan terima kasih dari Kangin yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit merasa shock dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat Heechul berbicara dengan santai pada Kangin. Eunhyuk lebih memilih duduk ketika dilihatnya sang pembawa acara nampak mulai kembali memasuki panggung dan mempersilahkan penampilan selanjutnya. Jantung Eunhyuk nampak berdetak semakin cepat mengkhawatirkan kehadiran sang sahabat.

Alunan musik yang berbeda dari yang seharusnya mereka tampilkan membuat Eunhyuk menatap panggung yang masih nampak gelap hingga sebuah sorot lampu tunggal mengarah pada sesosok gadis cantik yang sangat Eunhyuk kenali. Sosok itu nampak cantik dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang melambangkan kedukaan, rambut panjangnya nampak tergerai indah berhiaskan sebuah jepitan yang juga berwarna hitam.

**Jeongmal mwohan geon-gayo gireotdeon han hae dongan**

**Geudael bonaego nani eojekkaji-e naneun machi jukeo-itdeon geotgwa gatneyo**

**Geureohke gireotdeon sigan sogen tteonagan dangsinbakke eobneyo**

**Geudae bakken amureon saenggakhaji aneun chae ireohke han haega jinaganeyo**

Sebuah suara manis yang Eunhyuk rindukan terdengar lirih, mata Ryeowook yang menatap sayu audiens seakan bertanya. Ia menatap langit menyampaikan sejuta tanya yang tercurah dari setiap makna bait dalam kata-kata yang terangkai dalam nada. Sebuah senyum miris Ryeowook tunjukkan pada bayangan orang yang dicintainya yang nampak berdiri dihadapannya, menunjukkan betapa lukanya terlampau besar saat Yesung pergi dari hidupnya. Sebuah kedukaan yang bahkan tak dapat ia mengerti begitu menelannya sendiri.

**Geudael chajagatdeon eoneu bi naerideon nare gi-eok**

**Hamkke georeogatdeon uril bichwojudeon malgeun haessal**

**Geu eoneu hanado nareul tteonaji anko**

**Na-e meoritsogeseo nareul jugeo-itge hae**

Sebuah kenangan melintas dalam kepala Ryeowook, kenangan saat ia tak lagi menemukan cintanya dibawah hujan yang melindunginya, meski setelah itu terik datang namun didalam hatinya hujan bahkan tak pernah berhenti dan mereda. Perasaan saat ia mulai merasakan hatinya perlahan-lahan membatu membuat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, seakan saat-saat ia merasakan perlahan-lahan ia mulai mati dan beranjak pergi dari kebahagiaan.

**Chingudeureun modu eoreuni doego nan ajik cheoreoneun aicheoreom**

**Geudaebakke amureon saenggakhaji aneun cahe**

**Machi jugeo itdeon geotgwa gatneyo**

Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya, menatap bayangan Yesung yang seakan berdiri dihadapannya, mencoba menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi setelah kepergiannya. Ia mencoba menghentikan disaat itu, bagaimana ia menutup dirinya dan membangun sebuah pembatas tinggi dari kehidupan luar menghiraukan setiap uluran pertemanan dari orang-orang yang baru ia kenal. Dimana hanya ada kesakitannya akan kehilangan cinta dan bagaimana dihatinya hanya ada sebuah nama yang bahkan tak pernah tergeser sedikitpun.

**Geudael chajagatdeon eoneu bi naerideon nare gi-eok**

**Hamkke georeogatdeon uril bichwojudeon malgeun haessal**

**Geu eoneu hanado nareul tteonaji anko**

**Na-e meoritsogeseo nareul jugeo-itge hae**

**He-eojimeul kkaedatji mothaneun nan (Ajikdo kkaetdatji mothanen nan)**

**Ajikdo uri mirael sangsanghago**

**Heyeojin jegeumdo nae mameun eonjena geudae-e gyeoteseo**

**Sarainneun geotcheoreom jugeo-itneun geoyeyo**

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, semua emosi ia berikan pada setiap lagu yang ia ceritakan, menanyakan pada Tuhan mengapa ia harus dipisahkan dari orang-orang yang ia cintai. Mengapa ia tak diperkenankan untuk bahagia dan hidup dalam tenang. Mengapa dan hanya kata mengapa yang mampu ia pertanyakan.

**Neoreul saranghaetdeon sun-gan naega meomchweo beorin geoya**

**Hamkke isseul ttaedo neoreul gieokhal sun eobseul geoya**

Ryeowook menatap audiens lagi seolah bertanya mengapa ia harus terus mati karena cinta, mengapa ia harus terus tergores karena cinta. Mengapa kata cinta tak pernah menjadi sebenarnya dalam kehidupannya.

**Geu eoneu hanado naega anieotdago**

**Geureohke saenggakhamyeon**

**Amugeotdo anin geol**

Ryeowook menutup matanya ketika nada tinggi ia nyanyikan, mencoba meneriakkan lukanya dan mencoba menceritakan jika hatinya telah mati sejak lama.

**Nareul itji mothamyeon naega jugeo-itneun geot**

Suara tepukan tangan riuh penonton menggema diaula yang kini menjadi saksi sejarah kembalinya seorang Kim Ryeowook didunia tarik suara yang sempat ia kubur selama 2 tahun lamanya. Tanpa siapapun tahu sebutir air mata jatuh dari pipi Ryeowook, saat menatap bayangan ilusi Yesung yang ia ciptakan lenyap dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook berlari keluar aula mengejar sosok Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan aula pertunjukkan setelah penampilannya, ia tak memperdulikan panggilan Eunhyuk yang menghampirinya dibackstage, saat ini yang ada dipikirannya adalah janji Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ketika Kyuhyun tak mampu ia kejar hingga manik coklatnya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah duduk bersandar pada pohon ditaman. Ryeowook berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang menghiasi hari-harinya beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Suaramu memang indah Wookie-ah, tapi lagu tadi terlalu gelap. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot merekam pertunjukkanmu tadi." Ucap Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook telah mendekat ditempatnya kini tengah duduk menyamankan diri.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap Ryeowook to the point menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru Wookie-ah tapi akan aku jawab, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun santai sembari berdiri dari tempat nyamannya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar." Teriak Ryeowook, pancaran kelelahan nampak tampak dimata coklat yang kini memandang Kyuhyun perih.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar, kau ingin aku mengatakan aku adalah orang yang kau cintai yang telah menghilang itu, apa aku begitu mirip dengannya? Sayangnya aku bukan dia Kim Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas seraya menatap mata coklat gadis dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu kau bukan dia, tapi…"

"Tapi apa Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap gadis yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lagu itu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku yang membuat aransemen lagu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Orang yang kau kenal itu yang menulis liriknya, sedangkan aku yang membuat aransemen lagu itu." Jawab Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum tipis yang nampak menyakitkan.

"Kau… bagaimana…?" tanya Ryeowook ambigu.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang nampak kesulitan merangkai kalimat tanya dihadapannya, ia membelai pelan rambut coklat panjang dari gadis yang ia cintai itu membuat Ryeowook teralihkan dan kembali menatap padanya.

"Aku begitu ingin mengenalmu Ryeowook-ah, setiap kisah yang ia bagi padaku hanyalah tentangmu. Hal itu membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam dan melihat bagaimana indahnya dewi yang telah membutakan Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuknya menandakan ia bahkan belum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi aku begitu cemburu mendengarnya selalu menceritakan hal tentangmu saat kami bertemu. Ia adalah hyungku, hyung yang selama ini hanya milikku. Tapi kau merebut perhatiannya yang bahkan tak bisa disenuh oleh orang lain, aku ingin melihat Kim Ryeowook. Sosok yang mampu membuat hyungku bertahan dari segala kesakitannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook bingung dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang ambigu. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan pertanda menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook padanya.

"Kau ingin tahu hubungan kamikan ? kau bisa melihatnya dikaset ini. Tapi sekarang waktuku untuk pergi, jika kau merindukanku aku menunggumu di Busan." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melangkah menjauhi Ryeowook yang masih termangu dengan sebuah kaset ditangannya menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya, ia segera bergegas pulang setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang masih berada di sekolah yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah isi kaset yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah tv dan dvd yang ada dikamarnya, menyalakannya sedikit tergesa. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mendudukannya di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada tepi ranjang.

Layar tv mulai menampilkan gambarnya, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kamar tak berpenghuni hingga sebuah suara familiar yang sangat ia rindukan terdengar.

"**Kyuhyun-ah apa semua sudah siap?"**

"**Ne hyung kau bisa mulai."**

Lalu nampak sesosok pria yang mampu membuat jantung Ryeowook berdetak lebih cepat saat ini duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didepan kamera, sosok itu menata tempat duduknya setelah itu kembali menatap ke depan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis yang begitu Ryeowook rindukan dan mampu membuat setetes air mata kerinduan meluncur dari mata indahnya.

"**Wookie-ah apa kau disana?"**

"**Ah bodohnya aku kau pasti disana. Ah ya pemuda tadi adalah Kyuhyun sepupu kesayanganku, kalian seumuran loh" **Sebuah tawa meluncur manis dari Yesung membuat kedua matanya menyipit, namun tak berlangsung lama hingga wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan menatap kamera.

"**Aku tak tahu harus mulai dariman tapi yang pertama yang harus ku ucapkan adalah Mianhae karena aku telah meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan membuat pembelaan apapun karena memang aku yang mengingkari janji kita untuk selalu bersama."**

"**Aku membuat video ini karena aku tidak yakin jika kita masih bisa bertemu atau tidak setelah ini, dan aku takut aku tak bisa berkata maaf kepadamu yang telah tersakiti karenaku."**

"**Aku tahu aku telah lari seperti pengecut yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tanggung jawab, tapi aku juga takut jika aku tak bisa menanggung semua hal indah yang sangat berat aku tinggalkan jadi aku lebih memilih kabur darimu dengan membawa cintaku."**

"**Wookie-ah, aku berharap meski aku tak bisa lagi disampingmu kau masih akan terbang dengan sayapmu sendiri. Biarkan pengecut ini membawa kenangan kita sebagai hal terindah, karena aku tak akan sanggup untuk kembali dan menatap wajah cantikmu."**

"**Kim Ryeowook aku minta maaf untuk pergi darimu, tapi tak ada yang palsu dari semua kisah yang telah terjadi dan aku mencintaimu.. Jeongmal Saranghae." **Yesung menutup video itu dengan sebuah senyum penuh luka.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya mencegah keluarnya isakan atas semua tangisan yang kini membuat kedua pipinya basah dengan airmata, Ryeowook sangat ingin marah karena Yesung telah pergi dari hidupnya tanpa alasan dan menghilang tanpa kabar tapi ia lebih marah karena ia tak bisa bangkit tanpa Yesung dan andai Yesung tahu bahwa ia selama ini tak pernah memiliki sayap karena Yesung sendiri adalah malaikat yang selalu membawanya terbang tinggi dipelukan Yesung.

Ryeowook segera menghentikan tangisannya mengambil handphonenya tergesa, matanya nampak sembab namun tak menghambatnya menemukan nomor orang yang selama ini selalu menerornya dengan sms jahil dan telpon malam hari.

Ryeowook mencoba menelpon Kyuhyun tapi hanya suara operatorlah yang menjawab telponnya, meski berapa kalipun ia mencoba melakukannya lagi tapi semuanya sama saja. Ryeowook hanya mampu terisak seraya memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan segala rasa aneh yang bercampur dalam dadanya tercurahkan pada setiap linangan air mata. Membiarkan tubuh ringkihnya terlelap dalam gelap dilantai kamarnya yang dingin.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuhyun menatap jalan-jalan Seoul yang bergerak cepat terlewatkan karena mobil yang ia tumpangi, mencoba menghalau segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dalam dadanya saat segala kenangannya bersama Ryeowook mulai nampak dalam setiap ingatannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang tempatnya duduk saat ini, menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan Siwon padanya sesekali karena harus fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Gwenchanayo Kyuhyun-ah?' tanya Siwon pada akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya pada adik yang biasanya sangat cerewet ini nampak terdiam tanpa PSP ditangannya.

"Aku tak tahu hyung, rasanya sesak disini." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk pada dada kirinya.

Siwon tersenyum miris menatap adiknya yang terperangkap dalam cinta yang rumit, ia mengetahui apa yang selama ini dilakukan Kyuhyun selama di Seoul. Semua usaha keras Kyuhyun yang harus menunggu 1 tahun agar bisa pindah bersamanya di Seoul hanya untuk menemui seorang gadis yang mampu membuat Yesung sepupu mereka memiliki sebuah semangat untuk terus bertahan, namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang jatuh dalam cinta yang selama ini ia jauhi.

"Apa kita harus kembali ke Seoul Kyuhyun-ah? Aku tahu kau masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu." Ucap Siwon mencoba membujuk adiknya, mencoba membuat Kyuhyun tak merasakan sesal karena cinta yang tak terungkapkan.

"Tidak hyung, kita kembali saja ke Busan aku sudah merindukan semuanya. Lagipula semuanya sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan kemudian menyamankan dirinya dikursi untuk tidur.

Siwon hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban yang sama, sejak semalam. Ia sudah mencoba meyakinkan adiknya jika cinta yang Kyuhyun rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah namun nampaknya namdongsaengnya memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan mengikis setiap gelap akibat tertutupnya kelopak mata. Ryeowook menatap kamarnya perlahan teralih pada dirinya yang kini terbaring nyaman di ranjang yang ia huni beberapa tahun terakhir bukan di dinginnya lantai tempat ia terakhir berada. Ryeowook menatap kosong televisi yang nampak gelap, membuat beberapa bulir air mata kembali jatuh ke pipinya yang nampak pucat.

"Ryeowookie." Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan pandangan Ryeowook dari televisi menuju Heechul yang kini perlahan mendekatinya dan duduk disamping ranjangnya, membawa tubuh ringkihnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh perlindungan yang hanya dapat ia rasakan ketika bersama orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Oppa kita harus pergi ke Busan, aku harus pergi kesana." Ucap Ryeowook tergesa seraya memegang pundak Heechul yang nampak terkejut dengan sifat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kita ke Busan Wookie-ah?" Tanya Heechul yang nampak bingung dengan permintaan Ryeowook yang mendadak.

"Yesung Oppa ada disana Oppa, aku harus menyusul Yesung oppa di Busan." Ucap Ryeowook, dan tanpa memperdulikan Heechul ia mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya namun Heechul menahannya.

"Yesung sudah pergi meninggalkanmu Ryeowookie, dia sudah pergi." Ucap Heechul lebih keras, membuat tubuh dihadapannya terdiam dan kembali meneteskan beberapa air mata yang membuat Heechul merasakan sakit dalam hatinya.

"Yesung sudah tidak ada Ryeowookie, kita sudah berusaha mencarinya dulu." Jelas Heechul perlahan kembali merengkuh tubuh adik kecilnya mencoba memberikan segala perlindungan yang bisa ia berikan.

"Tapi aku yakin Yesung Oppa ada disana, aku ingin ke Busan Oppa. Aku harus pergi ke Busan." Ucap Ryeowook lirih dalam pelukan Heechul.

"Kau ingin pergi ke Busan Ryeowookie?" sebuah suara familiar memanggilnya lembut mebuat Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Heechul.

"Appa." Ucap Ryeowook lirih kemudian beringsut mendekatkan dirinya pada Heechul mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik punggung Heechul.

Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum pedih melihat reaksi ketakutan pada diri Ryeowook, ia bisa melihat mata putrinya yang bergerak gelisah karena takut dan memegang erat tangan Heechul.

Kangin mulai mendekat, mendudukan dirinya disamping Heechul yang sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook sehingga ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Ryeowook, dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sebuah kepanikan tergambar dari wajah anaknya yang menatap Heechul mencoba mencari pertolongan. Kangin menarik napasnya perlahan, kemudian bergerak merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Sebuah pelukan yang tak pernah ia berikan sejak kematia Leeteuk, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang tegang dalam pelukannya meski tak ada perlawanan.

"Mianhae, Ryeowookie. Maafkan Appa yang sudah sangat bodoh melukai diri dan perasaanmu, maafkan appa." Ucap Kangin ditelinga Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook yang berada dipelukannya kembali meneteskan air mata namun kali ini untuk hal yang berbeda. Kangin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah cantik putrinya yang kini telah tumbuh dengan cantik seperti ibunya.

"Mungkin kau tak bisa memaafkan Appa Ryeowookie, Appa sangat mengerti hal itu karena apa yang sudah Appa lakukan sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi Appa hanya ingin setidaknya kamu tahu Appa sangat mencintaimu Ryeowookie, Appa sangat mencintaimu Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook memeluk Kangin mencoba memberikan jawaban melalui pelukan hangat kali ini, ia tak pernah menyalahkan atau membenci Appanya sejak dulu bahkan ia menyalahkan dirinya atas semua derita yang dirasakan Appanya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Appanya meski dulu ia harus merasakan sejuta rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Appanya.

"Kau mau memaafkan Appa?" tanya Kangin setelah melepas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan memaafkan Appa jika Appa membawaku ke Busan." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menatap Kangin, Kangin tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan diwajahnya. Dipeluknya kembali putrinya yang dulu pernah ia sakiti dan ia berjanji hanya ada kebahagiaan dimasa depan anak-anaknya.

"Terima kasih Ryeowookie, kita akan pergi ke Busan sesuai dengan keinginanmu." Janji Kangin pada Ryeowook.

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum memandang wajah adik dan Appanya yang nampak bahagia dan akhirnya keluarganya kembali meski tanpa Eomma mereka tapi Heechul yakin Leeteuk pasti bahagia dialam sana.

'Benarkan Eomma?' tanya Heechul menatap foto keluarga mereka yang terpasang dikamat Ryeowook.

Heechul tersenyum dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Appa yang meraihnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

'Eomma sangat bahagia Heechulie, kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan.'

/.

/.

**TBC_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-_ Ui Present _-**

**000 SUBTITUTE LOVE 000**

**Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Warning : Genreswitch, AU, OOC maybe, serta kekurangan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dihindarkan**

**Rated : T aja**

**Summary :****Ryeowook menatap kembali tempat itu sekali lagi, namun matanya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Meski setiap lirik masih dinyanyikan secara apik oleh Ryeowook namun matanya seolah terkunci. Terkunci pada sosok yang tengah duduk lemah diatas kursi roda, dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.**

**Diharapkan mendengarkan lagu : Super Junior – In My Dream**

**READ N RIVIEW PLEASE**

**DON'T LIKE READ**

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin diakhir tahun ini bertiup kencang membawa hawa beku yang menusuk ke dalam tulang, membawa serpihan-serpihan kapas putih yang mulai nampak menghiasi langit yang gelap tanpa sang bintang. Awal musim dingin yang berat terasa jelas dirasakan seorang gadis yang nampak diam menatap butiran salju dibalik kaca jendela yang cukup besar tempat ia menginap selama di Busan.

Tiga hari sudah ia menapakkan kakinya di Busan bersama sang ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, sang ayah memang menepati janjinya dengan mengajaknya ke Busan sekaligus melakukan pertemuan bisnis dengan beberapa koleganya. Ryeowook sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu selama masih ada Heechul yang menemaninya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun di Busan. Ya, selama tiga hari penuh mereka mencoba mencari jejak Kyuhyun dengan mengunjungi sekolah Kyuhyun sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul tapi tak ada hasil, pihak sekolah menolak memberikan alamat dan keterangan mengenai Kyuhyun meski bagaimanapun Heechul memaksa. Mereka juga telah mengelilingi kawasan perumahan elit di Busan sesuai dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun pada Donghae ketika ia bertanya mengenai alamat Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang merupakan teman lamanya, namun rumah itu sudah kosong tanpa penghuni.

Ryeowook mendesah perlahan mengingat waktunya di Busan hanya tersisa dua hari saja dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, jangankan menemukan informasi mengenai Yesung, menemukan Kyuhyun saja tak pernah ia bayangkan akan sesulit ini. Ryeowook memandang sedih butiran salju yang nampak tak ingin membiarkan hatinya menghangat, dan semakin membekukannya dalam sebuah keputusasaan.

'tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya, segara ia meninggalkan kursi malas tempatnya menghabiskan waktu memandangi butiran salju tadi. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan hingga menampakkan sosok sang ayah yang berdiri dhadapannya, memberikan sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang sampai saat ini masih tak dapat ia percaya ia dapatkan kembali setelah sekian lama.

"Appa."

"Boleh Appa masuk?" Izin Kangin pada Ryeowook bagaimana pun juga ia bisa mengerti jika Ryeowook belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Ne." jawab Ryeowook seraya bergeser memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk sang Appa masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mereka berjalan menuju sofa sedang yang berada dikamar Ryeowook dan mendudukan diri disana. Kangin segera memandang wajah Ryeowook yang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Appa ingin mengajakmu datang ke pesta kolega Appa, Heechulie juga sudah setuju untuk pergi. Jadi, apa kau mau pergi bersama kami?" tanya Kangin to the point dengan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan saat ini.

"Ne Appa." Jawab Ryeowook, sebenarnya ia sangat berat menerima permintaa sang Appa. Karena bagaimanapun juga tujuan Ryeowook ke Busan untuk mencari Kyuhyun dan menanyakan tentang alasan sebenarnya kepergian Yesung, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti hati sang Appa dengan menolak permintaan Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, ini adalah saat dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya sebanyak mungkin bersama kedua buah hatinya.

"Ah satu lagi, Tuan Cho sangat ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi. Jadi ia berharap kau mau menyanyi di pestanya besok, bagaimana?" Tanya Kangin.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar perkataan Kangin, bukan karena ia lagi-lagi diminta untuk bernyanyi tapi karena nama yang familiar.

"Tuan Cho?"

"Ya, Tuan Cho. Ah apa kau ingat saat anak Tuan Cho mengajakmu mengantarkan berkas pada kami? Dia adalah Tuan Cho." Jelas Kangin.

Seberkas ingatan saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya mengantarkan sebuah berkas di sebuah hotel, dan saat dimana ia kembali bertatap muka dengan Appanya setelah sekian lama.

"Tapi kalau kau menolak Appa tidak keberatan, Appa tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Kangin saat melihat anaknya terdiam tanpa jawaban, ia takut membangkitkan ketakutan anaknya untuk bernyanyi kembali. Keadaan sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang dan ia tak ingin merusaknya lagi.

"Ani, aku akan pergi bersama Appa dan bernyanyi disana." Ucap Ryeowook tegas, Knagin menatap bahagia pada putrinya yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah lartu dan sebauknya kau segera istirahat." Ucap Kangin seraya meninggalkan kamar putrinya, diambang pinyu ia berbalik menatap putrinya yang balas menatapnya.

"Jalja." Ucap Kangin sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum setidaknya ada kesempatan ia menemui Kyuhyun di pesta itu, bagaimana pun juga itu adalah pesta keluarga Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menuju kasurnya, membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan mematikan kamar tempat tidurnya. Dengan begini ia kembali memiliki semangat untuk menemukan Yesungnya.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat nampak hening tanpa suara yang ada hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang berbunyi secara konstan menandakan masih adanya kehidupan pada sosok yang terbaring lemah disatu-satunya ranjang diruangan itu. Disekitar ranjang nampak beberapa alat medis yang tadinya melekat pada tubuhnya, mencoba menyokong kehidupannya yang bagaikan daun kerning yang bisa hancur jika tersentuh. Sementara disampingnya nampak pemuda lain yang terduduk di kursi seraya menatap pemuda yang terbaring itu dalam diam.

Pemuda itu, Kyuhyun menatap lekat kakak sepupunya yang nampak terlelap dalam tidur tenangnya, mengabaikan dirinya yang terus terjaga. Bukan hal ini bukanlah salah pemuda itu, pemuda itu harus kembali terlelap setelah sadar dari komanya karena obat yang diberikan oleh dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Membawa sebuah harapan pada keluarga mereka yang pasrah akan keadaan koma berkepanjangan yang dialami pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak bukan karena rasa bosan yang melingkupi dirinya karena ia harus menjaga sepupunya sendiri malam ini melainkan desahan kelegaan. Ia sangat mengerti Paman dan Bibinya serta keluarganya membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat setelah luapan emosi kelegaan mendera mereka beberapa jam lalu saat pemuda dihadapannya akhirnya sadar setelah koma selama 5 bulan lamanya.

"Hyung, mungkinkah kau mengetahui kau akan segera bertemu dengannya sehingga kau kembali sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak akan mendapatkan jawaban dari sosok yang terlelap dihadapannya.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya besok Hyung, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan pemuda dihadapannya yang kini telah terbebas dari alat yang kemarin masih melekat.

"Aku harap kau bisa bahagia dan memiliki semangat untuk sembuh Hyung."

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu Hyung, aku sudah membuatnya kembali bernyanyi." Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi genggaman tangan yang nampak mengerat karena gejolak emosi yang terasa sesak didada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus sembuh hyung, Kau harus kembali seperti Yesung Hyung yang dulu." Sebuah kalimat permintaan tulus itu meluncur serak karena tangis yang entah bagaimana semakin deras mengalir dalam diri Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin kakak sepupunya ini sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu meski itu tandanya ia benar-benar harus merelakan Ryeowook tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya yang terpenting adalah sebongkah kebahagiaan yang akan membangkitkan Yesung dari semua kesakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook nampak cantik dalam balutan dress coklat yang senada dengan rambut indahnya yang ia biarkan tergerai bebas tanpa hiasan berarti. Disampingnya nampak Heechul yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja coklat serasi dengan dress yang dikenakan Ryeowook, penampilan rapinya nampak sedikit nakal dengan kemeja coklat yang dibiarkan keluar dengan dua kancing teratas yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Hampir satu jam mereka berada dalam hingar bingar pesta mewah yang diselenggarakan oleh keluarga Cho, berbaur dengan orang-orang yang nampak asing dimata mereka namun itu bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi mereka. Ryeowook menatap hampa apa yang dihadapannya, minuman yang nampak ia pegang pun belum ia minum seteguk pun. Sudah hampir satu jam ia ditemani Heechul mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam pesta dan sekitar kediaman Cho namun tak hanya nihil. Sosok itu tak pernah terlihat sama sekali dalam pesta ini, hal itu membuat Ryeowook frustasi.

Heechul hanya menatap dalam diam sosok Ryeowook yang nampak frustasi dan putus asa disampingnya, jujur ia juga sudah sangat putus asa bukan putus asa karena belum menemukan bocah brengsek bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah berniat mencari Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung karena baginya mereka hanyalah perusak kehidupan Ryeowook dengan memberikan kebahagiaan semu yang membuatnya putus asa menghadapi segala sikap Ryeowook yang tak juga putus asa dengan perasaannya kepada Yesung.

Padahal ia sudah mencoba untuk menyadarkan Ryeowook bahwa Yesungnya telah pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan penderitaan, setidaknya dulu Ryeowook masih mendengarkannya dengan berhenti mencari Yesung meski dengan sebuah perubahan besar dalam sikap sang adik. Namun kini semua pencarian itu kembali dimulai karena pemuda brengsek bernama Cho Kyuhyun, seharusnya sejak awal ia tak pernah mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun padanya harusnya ia telah belajar dari kepergian Yesung dan menjauhkan adiknya dari semua hal yang membuat adiknya terpuruk, persetan dengan perkataan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan jika Ryeowook berubah menjadi terbuka dan kembali bernyanyi karena Kyuhyun.

Suara panggilan untuk Ryeowook mengalihkan semua pemikiran Heechul yang telah dipenuhi sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Heechul menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan perlahan kearah pangguang sederhana yang ada dipesta dengan tepuk tangan yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia akan melihat adiknya kembali mengeluarkan suara indahnya, Heechul sangat bahagia melihat perubahan besar adiknya yang harus ia akui karena kedatangan monster muda yang kini mereka cari. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun karena pada akhirnya pemuda itu meninggalkan Ryeowook seperti yang Yesung lakukan dulu.

Ryeowook berjalan perlahan menuju panggung membisikkan sesuatu kepada pengiring yang disambut sebuah anggukan mengerti. Ryeowook menatap orang-orang yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya, hingga pandangannya terkunci pada sepasang mata yang sangat ia kenal. Mata seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi, Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hendak meninggalkan panggung namun dicegah gelengan kepala Kyuhyun.

'Menyanyilah.' Ryeowook dapat membaca pergerakan samar bibir Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menyanyi membuatnya urung dan melanjutkan lagu yang mulai terdengar merdu.

**Geunyuhga doraoneyo mianhadago halyeo**

**Iksookhaedduhn geuriwoon geu songillo uhroomanjyuhyo**

**Nal boneun ansseuruhn noongil, deudgo shipduhn geu moksori**

**Dajunghage ijen woolji mallaneyo**

Ryeowook mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait sebuah lagu yang selalu menemani mimpinya, mimpi ketika suatu saat ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Yesungnya. Merasakan setiap belaian hangat yang ia rindukan, mendengar suara bass merdu yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

**Nuhl nae poome aneumyuhn sarajyuh buhrigo**

**Noonmuri heulluh begaereul juhkshimyuhn**

**Nan geujeya jamesuh ggaeuhyo**

**Achimeun neul iruhke… my love**

Namun saat itu Ryeowook akan tahu bahwa semua hanya ada dalam mimpinya, mimpi yang akan menghilang saat fajar datang membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap sebuah kekosongan dengan lelehan basah masih meninggalkan jejak dipipinya.

**Yongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo**

**Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado**

**Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo**

**Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul sooga issuh**

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, meneriakan suara hatinya pada lagu ini. Terkadang Ryeowook berharap ia bisa tidur selamanya, jika itu bisa membuatnya bersama Yesung dalam mimpi. Membuat sebuah rangkaian mimpi tanpa akhir , meskipun itu artinya selamanya ia harus bermimpi.

**Geunyuhga wooggo inneyo nuhmoona oraemanijyo**

**Geuruhn moseup guruhke bogo shipduhn naui geunyuhjyo**

**Geunhyuhga guhdgo issuhyo uhdduhn saramgwa dajunghi**

**Nae gaseumeun mooguhpge naeri noollyuhyo**

Heechul menatap kosong adiknya yang nampak menyanyi dengan indah dipanggung, namun baginya adiknya sedang bercerita, menceritakan setiap kesakitan yang ia alami setiap hari. Kesakitan karena sebuah rasa bernama kehilangan, kehilangan sebuah cinta.

**Ddo nan kkoomeul kkon guhjyo shigeun ddam heureugo**

**Appasuh giuhk jochado shirheun kkoom**

**Nan onjongil moouhtdo mothago**

**Shiganeul bonaegejjyo my love**

Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum aneh menatap setiap penonton yang terpukau akan suara indah Ryeowook, bahkan Appanya menatap anaknya dengan pandangan rasa bangga. Ya, memang hanya dia yang tahu, hanya dia yang mengerti setiap luka yang dirasakan adiknya.

**Yongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo**

**Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado**

**Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo**

**Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul tende**

Ryeowook menatap tempat Kyuhyun berdiri namun kosong, tak ada sosok Kyuhyun diantara puluhan tamu undangan yang menatapnya penuh minat. Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk, menghalau sebuah rasa kehilangan entah kehilangan untuk apa Ryeowook tak mengerti.

**Ije heuryuhjil mando hande geunyuhneun juhmjuhm jituhgayo**

**Uhje kkoomesuh chuhruhm oneul naege wayo ijeneun honja jamdeulji anhke**

Ryeowook menatap kembali tempat itu sekali lagi, namun matanya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya. Meski setiap lirik masih dinyanyikan secara apik oleh Ryeowook namun matanya seolah terkunci. Terkunci pada sosok yang tengah duduk lemah diatas kursi roda, dengan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

**Yongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo**

**Yuhjuhnhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado**

**Dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baraedo**

**Oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul tende**

Ryeowook kembali menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hatinya namun kali ini matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, sosok Yesungnya yang terduduk di atas kursi roda. Mencoba mengatakan setiap rasa rindunya meski air matanya tak bisa berhenti untuk mengalir.

**Oneul geudael dashi bol sooman iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo iddamyuhn, doraomyuhn**

**Hanbuhman ne gyuhte jamdeul soo iddamyuhn, geuruhl soo addamyuhn**

Ryeowook berjalan lurus menuju cintanya, ia bahkan tak berani berkedip meskipun matanya perih karena air mata. Ia takut jika saat berkedip sosok itu akan pegi dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya kembali sendirian.

**Geudaero ggaeji anhko shipuh**

**Jami deul soo iddamyuhn**

Ryeowook duduk berlutut didepan Yesung, menatap nyata sosok yang ia rindukan. Menggenggam telapak tangan mungil yang selalu melindunginya selama ini, Ryeowook segera memeluk sosok yang ia rindukan selama ini setelah menyelesaikan lirik lagunya. Menghiraukan setiap tepuk tangan dan pandangan tak mengerti padanya, yang ia tahu saat ini ia telah bersama Yesung. Merasakan lagi dekapan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Yesung Oppa."

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Ryeowook menatap miris sosok yang terbaring dihadapannya, sosok yang selalu ia cari selama 2 tahun ini, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan dalam hidupnya. Setelah pesta selesai Yesung harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit membuatnya tak mengerti apapun yang terjadi hingga sebuah tangan yang begitu ia kenal menarik tangannya ketika dokter memeriksa Yesung. Sosok yang tak pernah ia sangka keberadaannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kibum Oppa." Ryeowook begitu terkejut akan keberadaan Kibum yang sejak tadi tak ia sadari.

"Ayo ikut Oppa." Kibum menarik tangan Ryeowook perlahan membawanya menjauh dari rumah sakit menuju sebuah taman yang nampak sepi karena pengaruh musim dingin yang mulai datang.

Kibum segera melepas jas yang ia pakai, menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Ryeowook yang hanya memakai dress tanpa lengan. Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook namun tak juga berkata, ia hanya menatap lelah guguran daun yang semakin berjatuhan.

"Bagimana Oppa bisa berada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan yang juga pertanyaan yang menggelayutinya selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yesung menderita kanker getah bening." Ucap Kibum tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, namun kata-katanya mampu membuat Ryeowook mentap tak percaya.

"Sejak dua tahun lalu. Mianhae Ryeowookie Oppa.."

"Jadi Oppa sudah tahu sejak dulu, dan Oppa hanya diam." Ucap Ryeowook setengah berteriak, ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya jika sosok kakak keduanya ini melakukan semua ini.

"Mianhae Ryeowookie, Oppa tak bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Kenapa Oppa? Apa Oppa tak bisa melihat aku begitu menderita" tanya Ryeowook parau, suaranya tak dapat lagi ia control karena airmata yang membuatnya sesak.

"Oppa mengerti kau menderita Ryeowookie, tapi Yesung juga menderita. Ia tak ingin berada disisimu dengan keadaannya yang pesakitan."

"Dan Oppa juga berjanji pada Yessung tak akan memberitahumu hungga Yesung siap." Ucap Kibum.

"Mianhae Ryeowookie, Jeongmal Mianhaeyo." Direngkuhnya sosok yang ia sadari telah terluka karenanya, terluka karena kediamannya. Tapi Kibum tak punya pilihan, ia mengerti perasaan Yesung yang tidak ingin memberatkan Ryeowook dengan penyakitnya. Disisi lain ia harus rela melihat adiknya menderita karena kehilangan Yesung.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ryeowook mengeratkan pegangannya pada jari jemari selama ini menggandengnya hangat penuh cinta namun kini ia rasakan dingin. Ia tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini, menemukan orang yang ia cintai dalam sebuah ketidak berdayaan. Ryeowook menyusuri wajah yang nampak pucat itu, masih segar diingatannya wajah Yesung yang chubby dan menggemaskan harus menjadi tirus pucat seakan tanpa kehidupan. Sejujurnya ia ingin berteriak pada Yesung yang meninggalkannya karena penyakit yang dideritanya, apa ia tak percaya akan cinta yang dimiliki Ryeowook hingga memilih untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya.

Tetes demi tetes airmata dingin itu terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena semua emosi yang menyatu dalam hatinya. Tapi semua hal telah terjadi dan tak bisa kembali, yang terpenting kini ia akan selalu bersama Yesung. Menemani setiap kesakitannya hingga ia bisa kembali sembuh, dan mereka akan bersama seperti dulu bahagia dalam cinta mereka.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamar rawat Yesung secara perlahan, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Ryeowook saat ini. Pasti semua yang terjadi sangat sulit untuk Ryeowook lewati dan ia mengerti hal itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang nampak sepi, tentu saja karena hari memang sudah sangat larut malam. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok koridor rumah sakit, berusaha menopang perasaannya yang terasa sakit. Ia mengerti pada akhirnya semua akan seperti ini, dan haruskah ia mengutuk dirinya karena telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Kyuhyun meremas dadanya perlahan, ia tak boleh seperti ini. Ryeowook akan bahagia saat bersama Yesung, begitu pula dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia tak boleh egois dengan mementingkan perasaannya, sebuah perasaan yang merupakan kesalahan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan dalam misinya.

Sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkan Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya, di tatapnya sang kakak Siwon yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, misi telah terpenuhi dan Yesung hyung akan bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri ditempat semula.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bahagia sepenuhnya Kyu." Ucap Siwon lirih saat punggung tegap Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

**TBC_-**


End file.
